bommieNATOR
by startscribbling12
Summary: Namine Bom Haru is the school bookworm and model student. On the internet, she is bommieNATOR. She says what everyone wants to say but is too afraid to. But what happens when that backfires on her?
1. Troublemaker

**PROFILE PAGE**

**bommieNATOR  
><strong>_-never fails to complain and entertain_

**Name: **Bommie.  
><strong>Birthdate: <strong>00/00/0000  
><strong>Location: <strong>Park High School for the Gifted  
><strong>Followers: <strong>813  
><strong>Likes: <strong>Corn, pink, reading, coffee, gritty horror movies, Pocky, giant hoodies, Batman, rollercoasters, organizers, perfume, purses, swimming, Transformers.  
><strong>Dislikes: <strong>Whiners, bitches, people who don't shut up during a lecture, soap operas, bungee jumping, school clubs, golf.  
><strong>Favorite Movie: <strong>Rob Zombie's _Halloween 2  
><em>**Favorite Book: **In Cold Blood

. . .

**bommieNATOR**

**Posted on Monday, April 5 at 9:35pm**

**Current Mood**:slightly annoyed  
><strong>Current Music: <strong>Lucifer, by Shinee  
><strong>Current Location: <strong>Dorm room!

_**Subject: **__Logic: Most seem to lack it.  
>…<em>

I don't understand half of the student body.

It is a new year here at Park, and most of us have been here since sixth grade. We are now seniors, people. SENIORS. Doesn't anyone know how to act in this dorm? I was minding my own business, going to my usual dorm room (they are the same every year), and three girls, who should have been expelled on the spot for what they were wearing, _bumped _into me.

Like

Seriously?

I don't put up with that.

But, since I am a senior and a model student, I shrugged it off, being careful to glare at the bitches before I turned the corner.

Morons.

Sigh. Anyways! Welcome to a new year at Park! I, bommieNATOR, or Bommie to those of you who are too lazy to write out the entire name, am back. A full fledged senior! Be jealous.

I know half of you are frosh.

I took your guys' suggestion last year and saved up for a new fancy computer. It has lots of features. I am going to have fun using them to show all of you things.

Shall I complain more?

My homeroom teacher: Mr. Axel Rui.

I have no words on how heartbroken I am to have him as a homeroom. FIRST OF ALL, the asshole doesn't even teach. He talks about his life and smokes in the classroom, which I think is illegal. And when he does fucking teach, it's nothing relevant to the curriculum. AND HE DOESN'T DISCIPLINE. FERSERIOUS. This means that the stupid idiots in my class won't get in trouble all year.

Oh god.

Care to share your first day struggles?

…

_**Comments: **_

…

_**Response to post: **_Logic: Most seem to lack it.  
><strong>Posted on Monday, April 5<strong>**th**** at 9:45pm  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**(No Subject)  
>HeartyPrincess: <strong>Okay, I hate that my dorm got moved for the first time in six years. Now I'm two floors away from my best friend!

…

_**THREAD DELETED**_

_**Response to post: **_Logic: Most seem to lack it.  
><strong>Posted on Monday, April 5<strong>**th**** at 9:47pm  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**CRAPOLA.  
>Keywieldersky: <strong>My girlfriend won't stop complaining, _Bommie, _and I don't know what to do with myself anymore.

_**Response to 'Keywieldersky'  
><strong>_**Posted on Monday, April 5****th**** 9:49pm  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**Suck it up  
>bommieNATOR: <strong>I am deleting this thread because of your sarcasm. We all know **YOU **know who I am. And suck it up. She's your girlfriend. Tend to her needs, assface.

…

_**Response to Post: **_Logic: Most seem to lack it.  
><strong>Posted on Monday, April 5<strong>**th**** at 9:54pm  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**(No Subject)  
>Orange&amp;Watermelon: <strong>Girl, I feel you on the annoying girls. I have to live next to some. I had to tell them to turn the music down seven times. I swear. I feel you Bommie.

…

_**Response to Post: **_Logic: Most seem to lack it.  
><strong>Posted on Monday, April 5<strong>**th**** at 9:59pm  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**Girls.  
>SuaveandSilver: <strong>That's all girls seem to do is complain. That is what is annoying.

…

_**Response to Post: **_Logic: Most seem to lack it.  
><strong>Posted on Monday, April 5<strong>**th**** at 10:02pm  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**Hotties.  
>ihateSeifer: <strong>MY PROBLEM IS I LIVE AROUND A BUNCH OF HOTTIES.

_**Response to 'ihateSeifer'  
><strong>_**Posted on Monday, April 5****th**** at 10:04pm  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**Wha?  
>bommieNATOR: <strong>that is a problem?

_**Response to 'bommieNATOR'  
><strong>_**Posted on Monday, April 5****th**** at 10:05pm  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**HA!  
>ihateSeifer: <strong>YES. THEY WON'T HIT ON ME.

…

_**Response to Post: **_Logic: Most seem to lack it.  
><strong>Posted on Monday, April 5<strong>**th**** at 11:30pm  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**(No Subject)  
>Lucky13: <strong>I'm isolated from my friends. It sucks. I also have Axel as a homeroom teacher. Fail on our parts, Bommie.

…

* * *

><p><strong>bommieNATOR<br>**Chapter One  
><em>Troublemaker<em>

* * *

><p>I am the person who voices the thoughts of everyone at Park. I say what nobody wants to say. I say what they are scared to say. On the internet only. On the internet, I am known as bommieNATOR, or more popularly, Bommie. I'm crude. I'm a bitch. And the school gets a kick out of it. They probably would all praise me. That is—if they knew who I was in real life.<p>

In real life, my name is Namine Bom Haru. Yeah. My middle name is Bom, but only a few people know that. I'm awkwardly short, shy, polite, and I only have a few friends. I get classified as the school bookworm.

It would be a miracle if people actually noticed me once in a while!

…

**STUDENT SCHEDULE **

…

**Name: **Namine Bom Haru  
><strong>Student ID: <strong>129448  
><strong>Grade: <strong>12  
><strong>Homeroom: <strong>Rui, Axel  
><strong>Counselor: <strong>Tanaka, Aerith  
>…<p>

**7:05 to 8:01 – **ADVANCED CHEMISTRY – Rui, Axel – Room 2408  
><strong>8:06 to 9:04 – <strong>ADVANCED COMPUTER TECH. – Utai, Ansem – Room 1106  
><strong>9:09 to 10:05 –<strong> INDIVIDUAL ACTIVITIES – Ouma, Ventus – GYM  
><strong>10:10 to 11:06 – <strong>VISUAL ARTS – Oto, Aqua – Room 1607  
><strong><br>11:12 to 12:08 – **_LUNCH_

**12:12 to 1:09 – **CALCULUS HONORS – Tsu, Terra – Room 2334  
><strong>1:13 to 2:10 <strong>– FREE PERIOD – TBA – Room D400

…

"You know," Kairi started. Kairi is my best friend. She has seen me through thick and thin. We met way back at the beginning, in sixth grade. We were stuck as roommates, and Kairi fell in love with me. It must have been my shyness. I barely talked to her. She is the bubbly, annoying, cheerleader. She has attitude when it is needed though, I will give her that. Whenever I used to get picked on, Kairi would stomp on over and beat the shit out of them.

Well not really.

I always admired her though. She got the boy she was in love with. She is a fierce personality and can say whatever she wants. She can silence a room. And her auburn hair.

Beats my pale blond ass hair.

Anyway, all in all, she is my best friend.

Though she doesn't know that I'm Bommie.

Nope.

She would think of me completely differently if she found out.

"Are you listening?" Kairi piped in my ear. I turned to her, looking up from my blackberry. I grinned sheepishly. I hadn't been listening at all.

"No, I'm sorry. What?" Placing the phone in my purse, I gave her my full attention. If I didn't put down that damn phone, Kairi's voice would be far, far away from me.

"I said that I am so upset that they made me leave the dorm!" She pouted, leaning back in her chair and then falling forward, causing a loud bang. "It's bull."

"I don't think so. I mean, you did break almost half the rules last year." I reminded her.

Oh, the memories. Kairi getting drunk off her ass and writing on the walls, breaking into peoples rooms, PDA in the hallway with her boyfriend Sora (I'll talk about him later.), and god knows what else.

"So? They didn't need to put me next to the teacher's dorms. I hear Axel getting it on at night." She shudders. I grimace at the sight in my head. She flops down on her desk, snuggling her face into her sweater.

(You see, here at Park, it is uniform only during school hours. It's a basic navy blue skirt (which is knee length, but we all roll it up to be a mini skirt.), a plain white button down, navy blue bow (a tie for boys), and a nude colored sweater, thing. It's big and comfy on me.

Oh, and black knee highs.

Standard.)

"Ah!"

Kairi whips her head up (which ruins her hair) and called over to someone a few seats in front of us. Staring at the back of his head, I knew who he was in an instant.

Roxas Ouma.

The boy I have been in love with since, like, forever, okay?

He has these gorgeous blue eyes that sparkle when he talks, his blond hair is real blond and not stupid like mine, and he is fit.

My, he is fit. Such a looker.

He is in most of my classes, since he is smart like myself. Now, I know that this is a school for the gifted, but there are smart kids (Like Kairi and Sora) and then there are _smart-smart _kids like myself and Roxas. He has the looks and the brains. Though he is a tad smarter than me, beating me for first place. I take second.

Jerk.

Not really.

He's too hot to be a jerk.

But naturally, he notices only Kairi almost all the time. Because she is pretty and the like. He doesn't even notice me when I am in his cousin Sora's dorm because Sora is my other best friend. (Probably more so than Kairi).

"Yeah, Kairi?" Roxas turned around to face her. His tie was loosened since it was free study.

"I need to copy your homework." She begged.

He gave this disappointed look. "Again?"

Slapping her hands together in a prayer, she begged. "Please!"

He gave in.

Why didn't she just ask me?

…

**bommieNATOR**

**Posted on Tuesday, April 6****th**** at 2:45pm**

**Current Mood: **Disappointed  
><strong>Current Music: <strong>I don't care by 2NE1  
><strong>Current Location: <strong>Who knows?

_**Subject: **__I don't understand friends._

…

Now why is it that girls in relationships beg to other boys? I mean, they have their boyfriend and best friends to beg too. But they go and run to another guy for some stupid request. Has anyone noticed this trend? I saw a girl doing it in my class today. I'm not judging, I was just wondering, since I know she isn't single. And she looked like she was flirting major.

Yeah.

ANYWAY, my whores of teachers already assigned buckets worth of homework. Who the hell does that? This is the first full day back and already, giving us the hard stuff. BITCHES, I WILL PROTEST.

I almost got caught with my baby in class (aka: blackberry). That is like mini-bommie right there. Sigh, I don't really give two shits.

**SPECULATIONS FOR THE SCHOOL YEAR**

_-Major drama between the cheerleading squad this year.  
>-Seniors destroy the senior dorm. I already see it happening.<br>-Axel will finally get caught with whoever he is banging in between classes.  
>-Drama over boys. Happens every year.<br>-Seniors will basically terrorize the teachers on the Senior trip.  
>-Friendships will get ruined this year. THAT IS FOR SURE.<em>

…

_**Comments:**_

…

_**Response to Post: **_I don't understand friends.  
><strong>Posted on Tuesday, April 6<strong>**th**** at 2:55pm  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**(No Subject)  
>HeartyPrincess: <strong>I don't see anything wrong with girls who are in relationships talking to other guys. Even being close. Nothing wrong with that.

…

_**Response to Post: **_I don't understand friends.  
><strong>Posted on Tuesday, April 6<strong>**th**** at 3:12pm  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**HELL YEAH.  
>ihateSeifer: <strong>We seniors will kill this shit this year! I'm making class hoodies!

_**Response to 'ihateSeifer'  
><strong>_**Posted on Tuesday, April 6****th**** at 3:17pm  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**OMFG  
>bommieNATOR: <strong>HOLY HELL THAT IS AWESOME!

…

_**Response to post: **_I don't understand friends.  
><strong>Posted on Tuesday, April 6<strong>**th**** at 3:21pm  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**(No Subject)  
>Orange&amp;Watermelon: <strong>I don't like girls like that Bommie. I understand what you mean.

…

_**THREAD DELETED**_

_**Response to Post: **_I don't understand friends.  
><strong>Posted on Tuesday, April 6<strong>**th**** at 3:24pm  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**Corn.  
>Keywieldersky: <strong>Nam, you know, we won't get in that much trouble.

_**Response to 'Keywieldersky'  
><strong>_**Posted on Tuesday, April 6****th**** at 3:25pm  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**YUM.  
>bommieNATOR: <strong>Do you even know me, Sora? Like, really?

_**Response to 'bommieNATOR'  
><strong>_**Posted on Tuesday, April 6****th**** at 3:26pm  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**I know. It's your favorite.  
>Keywieldersky: <strong>Maybe Bommie would. But not Namine Bom Haru.

_**Response to 'Keywieldersky'  
><strong>_**Posted on Tuesday, April 6****th**** at 3:28pm  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**I love you.  
>bommieNATOR: <strong>YOUKNOWWHATSORA? Shut up.

…

_**Response to Post: **_I don't understand friends.  
><strong>Posted on Tuesday, April 6<strong>**th**** at 4:53pm  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**(No Subject)  
>Lucky13: <strong>I don't think girls talking to other guys means anything. And also, seniors will rock the house this year. I will personally make sure of it.

…

**tbc**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! Been a while! Well I will be sticking to this story and only this story. Please give me good comments and thoughts! And I'm formally apologizing for my long absence. To read why and my thanks to all of you, please go to my profile. I love you all! Also, if any of you notice the K-POP references, tell me! :) haha<strong>

**Review!**


	2. Welcome to the Junkyard

"What do these words even mean?" Sora complained, throwing his book across the room. I shook my head at him. Doesn't that boy know how to deal with things rationally?

"A dictionary is a wonderful tool." I told him. Currently, we were sitting in Sora's dorm, doing homework because we had nothing else to do. Kairi was at cheerleading practice, so Sora couldn't hang out with her and neither could I. It's hard to share her sometimes, but I don't mind being alone. That means I can blog more often without being disturbed.

Well—I don't have to worry about getting caught here because Sora already knows. When I started this blog about a few years ago, it was just to let out some stress. It's the me on the inside, the one that I can't show anyone else. And when It got more popular, and attracted attention, Sora knew it was me right away. Besides, he is my best friend, of course he was going to find out.

He didn't seem too shocked. If I can recall, he said, "Namine, I knew it was you. I mean, you're exactly like that."

Which is stupid.

Cause I'm not.

If I was, then everyone would have figured me out already.

And they haven't.

"I can't read, Namine." Sora complained. I threw an empty can of Coke at him.

"How did you even get into this school?"

"Lucky chance."

To be honest, I think Sora got into this school solely on looks. (And because his cousin is a teacher here, but that is besides the point.) I mean, I know it is weird to say this about my best friend, but he is hot. Well, not hot like Roxas hot, but cute. He still has a child –like look to him, but at the same time, he looks like an adult. Though I think he should do something about that hair. It's crazy.

"Namine." Sora said, looking up from his corner. He had a beanie bag chair. What a little kid.

"What do you need, dear Sora?" I asked, looking up from my MacBook. He interrupted my homework. (Yes, I do other things besides blog.)

"The door. Someone knocked."

Stare.

"Get the hell up. It's your room." I rolled my eyes.

What am I? His maid?

* * *

><p><strong>bommieNATOR<br>**Chapter Two  
><em>Welcome to the Junkyard<em>

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?"<p>

Oh.

Dear.

Lord.

"I left my books here yesterday."

Look to the left. Books. Roxas's books.

"Ah, over there!" Sora said in a perky voice. Oblivious prick! Don't' send him over here!

Roxas and all his glory walked over to get his belongings. I stared straight at my computer screen, trying not to look up at his face. I knew I would blush if I did. I mean, hell, I love the kid. Well, not love, but close enough to it.

"Um," Roxas said, turning towards me. Gulping, I turned to face him. God, he was hot. I mean, like a sculpture. Well, not that isn't too attractive.

"Yes?" I managed to get out, looking up at him.

"You're laying on one of my books."

Oh.

My.

God. (I used it for back support because I thought it was Sora's!)

"I'm sorry." I handed it to him, bowing my head slightly. (Hey, that's what we do around these parts.)

"It's fine." He took the book and said goodbye to Sora before leaving to pursue whatever it is that Roxas does.

"Dear lord!" I sighed, throwing myself on the bed.

**bommieNATOR**

**Posted on Thursday, April 9****th**** at 4:32pm**

**Current Mood: Flustered  
>Current Music: I AM THE BEST by 2NE1<br>Current Location: Somewhere in the dorms. **

_**Subject: **_Oh dear lord, someone help me.

I'm sure every girl has gone through this.

Liking someone who doesn't (or they aren't sure if they do) like them back.

I mean—are guys really that dull? (or ladies, depending on your preference.)

I've liked the same boy since I have been attending this school, and I doubt he knows my name. I even spoke with him face to face! Sure, it was a damn short conversation, but that isn't the point! The point is that girls shouldn't be ignored. Well—nice girls, like myself. No one cares about those sluts that keep stealing the attention away from our boys.

Those girls won't last you long boy.

It's sooooo annoying. Someone fix it. I know only one boy who is good enough to notice a girls' feelings, but he is like stupid beyond belief. (I love you.)

That was probably the only chance I'll get to talk to him too.

Even though I see him all the time.

DAMN YOU AXEL FOR YOUR ANNOYING HOMEROOM CLASSES.

…

_**Comments:**_

…

_**Response to Post: **_**'Oh dear lord, someone help me.'  
>Posted on Thursday, April 9<strong>**th**** at 4:54pm  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**I'm sorry!  
>Orange&amp;Watermelon: <strong>Aw, Bommie. That really sucks. He should notice you! I've been through this before. You'll get through it! Show him what you've got!

_**Response to '**_**Orange&Watermelon'  
>Posted on Thursday, April 9<strong>**th**** at 4:56pm  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**You're such a dear.  
>bommieNATOR: <strong>Thank you! I'll try my hardest!

…

_**Response to Post: **_**'Oh dear lord, someone help me.'  
>Posted on Thursday, April 9<strong>**th**** at 5:00pm  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**(No Subject)  
>SuaveandSilver: <strong>Not all men are like that. Jeez, stop complaining.

…

_**THREAD DELETED**_

_**Response to Post:** _'**Oh dear lord, someone help me.'  
><strong>**Posted on Thursday, April 9****th**** at 5:02pm  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**I'm not stupid.  
><strong>**Keywieldersky: **You know, you're supposed to be helping me learn things. Not blogging about my cousin. Damn, girl.

_**Response to '**_**Keywieldersky**_**'  
><strong>_**Posted on Thursday, April 9****th****, at 5:03pm  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**Foo.  
>bommieNATOR: <strong>Blogging is more important right now. You should be studying instead of playing videogames. So don't complain to me, loser. I can blog about whoever I want. And I will blog about him if he is irritating me.

_**Response to '**_**bommieNATOR'  
>Posted on Thursday, April 9<strong>**th**** at 5:05pm  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**Poo.  
>Keywieldersky: <strong>You aren't helping me, nor talking to me, so what else is there for me to do? And tell him you like him, idiot.

_**Response to '**_**Keywieldersky'  
>Posted on Thursday, April 9<strong>**th**** at 5:06pm  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**Gross.  
>bommieNATOR: <strong>YOU KNOW NOTHING.

…

_**Response to Post: **_**'Oh dear lord, someone help me.'  
>Posted on Thursday, April 9<strong>**th**** at 5:14pm  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**Girls  
>ihateSeifer: <strong>You girls are the problem, not us guys. Too hard to get. Shame.

…

_**Response to Post: **_**'Oh dear lord, someone help me.'  
>Posted on Thursday, April 9<strong>**th**** at 5:23pm  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**I feel ya.  
>HeartyPrincess: <strong>You know, I feel you right there, bommie. We have some idiotic boys in our school. Can never get the right guys attention. Even I suffer from it.

…

_**Response to Post: '**_**Oh dear lord, someone help me.'  
>Posted on Thursday, April 9<strong>**th**** at 5:30pm  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**(No Subject)  
>Lucky13: <strong>You might get his attention if you try hard enough.

…

"Sora, do some studying!" I threw my copy of the notes at him. "Kairi will kill me if you fail this test!"

He whined, turning off his game station and crawling over to the side of the bed, looking pitiful. I sometimes felt bad for him. He's dating Kairi. Now, Kairi is my best friend, but sometimes she can be an attention whore. So she makes Sora be one of the best guys in school. She tells him what to wear, what to do, and even how good his grades need to be. And because he is hopelessly in love with her, he can't see how bad his relationship is. And Kairi doesn't care. She goes around flaunting her boyfriend, but then when he isn't around, she becomes a bigger attention whore and flirts.

"She'll kill me first. Then you." He mumbled, scribbling some notes down.

"Either way, we don't want that. Dumbass."

"Why can't you be the sweet, quiet Namine when we hang out?" I rolled my eyes. "Right, sorry I asked."

Throwing myself down on his bed, I sighed. Why didn't I act this way in public? I mean, this is the normal me. But, I guess it is because I don't want to have any fights with Kairi. I mean, she loves the attention. And I'm pretty loud, so I would steal that attention from her. And I don't want that kind of attention. Besides—I can have a foul mouth. I don't want to get a detention now!

"Namine…" Sora said, not looking up from his notes.

I turned over from staring at his clock. "Yes?"

"Why do you like my cousin?" He asked out of the blue.

I never really thought about it.

"Well—he's hot. Really hot. He has a nice smile. He's the smartest kid in the school (damn him), good at sports, and uh—" I got silent.

"Exactly."

"Huh?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You don't know his personality. You can't really say you like him without knowing him." Sora said. I scoffed, throwing myself forward into a sitting position.

"I know him! I've been in class with him for six years. I mean, I know his damn sleeping habits!"

"Dude, you're a creep."

"Shut the fuck up."

I chucked a pillow at his head.

"You made me mess up!"

* * *

><p>Gym. I detest gym.<p>

I mean, we get to do some cool stuff like bowling and golfing and the like. It's better than a normal gym class, but still! I hate changing during the day because it ruins my hair. And I hate getting sweaty. The only reason I tolerate it is for a few things:

**01. Kairi and I have the same class, so it's fun.**

**02. Roxas is in there, so I can stare at him.**

**03. The teacher is Roxas's older brother**

**04. Eye candy.**

Other than that, gym can screw itself. That's probably why I am number two in the school. Because I am failing gym.

How does one fail gym?

By not participating.

And talking.

Or not showing up.

Or being on your cell phone.

The things I do.

"Bom Haru!" Mr. Ouma shouted. I cringed. He had to use my middle name because there was another Haru in the class.

Yuck.

"Yes?" I called politely up to him. We were standing rows in alphabetical order in our very uncomfortable gym uniforms. Well, it was uncomfortable because it was too small for me. I don't know about anyone else.

"You will be working with Roxas today because you need to boost your grade." My jaw dropped.

No Kairi.

No laughing.

No gossip.

Not that I'm complaining about Roxas.

Well I kind of am because he takes gym seriously. Like it's the fucking Olympics or something. It's totally not, mind you.

"Yes sir." I complied as the rest of the class went to play badminton. Roxas and I headed outside to the school track. He was several strides in front of me, so I made faces behind his back to express my distaste for what we were going to be doing.

Run 6 laps and I will count last week's participation.

Fuck you Mr. Ouma. (You are still sexy though).

"Grumbling won't get you out of this." Oh, shit I was grumbling? "I'm not any happier than you are."

"Ah." So, he didn't care to spend time with me. Well—we didn't know each other, like Sora said yesterday.

We reached the track, and I tightened the laces on my shoes to make sure I didn't trip. As I was sitting, Roxas, who was standing with his hands on his hips, looked over at me. He had a crooked grin.

"You ready to race me?" My face dropped. Like fell on the cement and melted. (Not really)

"I—Wha—Race you?" I shouted.

"Oh, you shout?" My eyebrow twitched.

"I'm not the best at running." I muttered, walking over to him on the track.

"Don't worry Bom Haru, I'll teach you how it's done." He took off in a run.

"It's Namine!" I growled, chasing after him.

**bommieNATOR**

**Posted on Friday, April 10****th**** at 11:30am**

**Current Mood: Sore as **_**hell  
><strong>_**Current Music: Breakdown by Kim Hyun Joong  
>Current Location: School Café<strong>

_**Subject: **_Damn you, government.

I hate the idiot who made sure that gym was required for the rest of your school life. Really? I mean, I'm tiny as it is, I don't need to work out. I hate it. The sweating, and the out of breath feeling…

Count me out.

But, unfortunately, my gym teacher didn't give a damn how I felt and made sure I worked extra hard today. I missed out on the fun things. I didn't get to see the drama that conspired in the gym.

Apparently, two girls were fighting about a boy.

Legit fighting.

Like brawling and throwing each other on the floor.

Well, that's what I heard. I was two busy being focused on working out.

Sigh.

…

_**Comments: **_

…

_**Response to Post: **_**'Damn you, government.'  
>Posted on Friday, April 10<strong>**th**** at 11:34am  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**MEE.  
>HeartyPrincess: <strong>That was me fighting Bomme! OMG YOU WROTE ABOUT ME. Well, we weren't really fighting about a boy, more like who was pretty enough to date the boy. I won the fight, fyi.

…

_**Response to Post: **_**'Damn you, government.'  
>Posted on Friday, April 10<strong>**th**** at 11:39am  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**OMG  
>ihateSeifer: <strong>I WAS THERE. I SAW IT. IT WAS SO HOT.

…

_**Response to Post: **_**'Damn you, government.'  
>Posted on Friday, April 10<strong>**th**** at 11:40am  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**Class.  
>Orange&amp;Watermelon: <strong>Those girls need to get some class, ferserious.

…

_**Response to Post: **_**'Damn you, government.'  
>Posted on Friday, April 10<strong>**th**** at 11:42am  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**(No Subject)  
>itsmexionbiatch: <strong>That fight was so stupid. I knew I was right. Good thing I kicked her ass.

…

_**Response to Post: **_**'Damn you, government.'  
>Posted on Friday, April 10<strong>**th**** at 11:43am  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**(No Subject)  
>SuaveandSilver: <strong>Exactly why I say girls are annoying.

…

_**Response to Post: **_**'Damn you, government.'  
>Posted on Friday, April 10<strong>**th**** at 11:46am  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**No.  
>Keywieldersky: <strong>Talk. You. Me. Later.

…

_**Response to Post: **_**'Damn you, government.'  
>Posted on Friday, April 10<strong>**th**** at 11:50am  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**(No Subject)  
>Lucky13: <strong>Don't worry, Bommie. I missed it, too.

**tbc**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello~ this was a fast update because I had started over the weekend, and stayed home today, so I had some free time over these past couple of days. Anyway, how do you like it? I know a lot of you said you are really pleased with it, so I hope that I can keep it up in this chapter. Tell me what you think, please! <strong>


	3. Let's Go Party

"Really, Kairi!" I shouted from my position on her bed. She looked a bit shocked at my sudden outburst. I think any rational person would be.

"Namine, you never shout." She said, shrinking back into her pillows, knees to her chest.

"Well, I kinda have a reason to, don't I? I mean, fighting with Xion about _Roxas?_!" My jaw dropped. I knew she was fighting in gym, even though I wasn't there to see it (she has bruises to prove it), but I didn't know it was about Roxas. "You are dating Sora."

"I know! Don't misunderstand the situation. I was fighting with Xion about who would look best with him. I love Sora, you know that. It's just, flirting is too fun. And you know, I like to be the dominant one. Besides, I have no intention of breaking up with Sora for Roxas, cause I know you like him." She winked at me. "It's Xion you should worry about."

"Why should I worry about it at all?" I said, crossed my arms, pouting and looking to the side. She loved changing the subject so I couldn't lecture her anymore.

"Because, Xion is sort of like me, not as cool though. She is loud and knows how to get what she wants. She isn't afraid to flirt and the like. I mean, if you want to get Roxas's attention you got to be more bold! More like—like Bommie, that blogger!" She said.

Irony.

"That's a lot of work."

"Then kiss Roxas goodbye. Xion already has the upper hand on you, being childhood friends with him."

I sighed, rolling on to my stomach. I didn't like Roxas that much. I wasn't willing to go through Hell for him, was I? Standing, I started putting on my shoes.

"Where are you going?" Kairi asked me. She couldn't follow because she had a teacher watching her dorm, since she was on 'dorm arrest'.

"To see my guru."

* * *

><p><strong>bommieNATOR<br>**chapter three  
><em>Let's Go Party<em>

* * *

><p>I banged on Sora's door. I wouldn't tell him what Kairi said, but I would console him the best I could. I mean, I don't even know if what Kairi told me was the truth or not. But, he left a comment on my page saying we needed to have a talk, so that is what I am there for.<p>

"Oh, you're here." The brunette said upon opening the door.

"Oh? You knew I was coming." I said with a smile. He opened the door, allowing me to walk in. He was out of his uniform already, clad in sweatpants and a hoodie. I could tell he wasn't planning on hanging out with Kairi.

Taking a seat on his bed, I started up the conversation. "What's bothering you?"

"Kairi!" He collapsed on his bed, arms flailing.

Still a kid.

"She fought with Xion over Roxas. ROXAS!" He punched the air. "Am I not good enough anymore?"

Placing a hand on his shoulder, I shook my head. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure Kairi was just defending her pride. She loves you, you know that." He blew out some air, pushing his bangs into the air. "And I'm sure Roxas had nothing to do with it because he was on the track with me."

"I know, I'm not angry with him. It's not his fault. It's that girl Xion's for testing Kairi." He sighed. "Sorry for ranting like this."

"No, you needed it." I said. "Besides, I've come to rant also."

His ears perked up and he sat up, looking at me with intense curiosity.

"How do I get your cousin's attention?"

Sora burst out laughing.

I pushed the son of a bitch on the floor.

"I'm serious!" I whined, crossing my arms. That didn't stop him from laughing. In fact, he laughed all the way through the knocking on the door, which led to the person letting themselves in.

That said person was Roxas.

Damn. Stop laughing Sora.

"Is everything okay here?" Roxas raised an eyebrow towards me, and then looked at Sora.

"Everything is fine." I said curtly.

Sora held his stomach from pain and came to his knees, supporting himself with a hand on the bed because he was out of breath. "No it is not."

I shot him my death glare.

Die.

Die.

_Die. _

"Oh?" Roxas said, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"We have a situation." Sora said with mock seriousness.

"No we don't." I interrupted.

They ignored me.

"What is the situation, captain?" Wow, Roxas talked stupid sometimes too? What else don't I know? Sora did say I didn't know his personality.

"Tomorrow night, there is a party. This party is off campus. Since my girlfriend will be sneaking out, I have to abandon poor Namine to help her." He looked at me, almost laughing at my confused, wide eyes. "Will you accompany her? I know you will be there." He ended with a smirk.

"I never said I was going." I said. Mouth, stop talking. You are ruining things. Adfghjkl—

"You're going." Sora said, then looked back at Roxas for an answer.

"I, uh, guess so? Why not? I'll accompany you, Bom Haru." He said with a smirk. I muttered 'it's Namine' under my breath.

"Good! Now that that is over with, why did you come here?" Sora asked.

"I could hear your laughter from down the hall. I wanted to make sure you didn't die."

**bommieNATOR**

**Posted on Friday, April 10****th**** at 8:20pm**

**Current Mood: Irritated  
>Current Music: Kiss Kiss by Kim Hyun Joong<br>Current Location: Good ol' dorm. **

_**Subject: **_I think my rights have been violated.

I'd discuss the title, but then that would give away things I don't want anyone to know. I can just say this. I'm being taken somewhere tomorrow against my will.

AGAINST MY WILL.

Anyway, there is still gossip about the catfight today. Really people? Get over it. There will probably be bigger news tomorrow or the next day. I swear, we all need to act our age.

Though I am one to talk, right?

How was the first week? Mine was full of teachers being bitches to me, but that is alright. At least I got some stuff out of it.

Anyway, I have news!

I have someone I like!

Well—I guess you all knew that since I have been talking about this person since I started this blog. I know, all this time and I still haven't told him. I'm just not his type, you know? I have been trying to think of ways to get him to notice me. I am still coming up short. Maybe a coffee date? No, cause he has to notice me first.

AHHHHHH.

SO ANNOYING.

…

_**Comments: **_

…

_**Response to **_**'I think my rights have been violated.'  
>Posted on Friday, April 10<strong>**th**** at 8:25pm  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**OMG  
>ihateSeifer: <strong>Just go up to him and tell him. How many years has it been? Man up, Bommie. I know you are tougher than that.

…

_**Response to '**_**I think my rights have been violated.'  
>Posted on Friday, April 10<strong>**th**** at 8:27pm  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**Same boat  
>Orange&amp;Watermelon: <strong>Ah, don't worry. I'm trying to work up the courage too. Don't force yourself. But don't take too long, because he could find someone else.

…

_**Response to '**_**I think my rights have been violated.'  
>Posted on Friday, April 10<strong>**th**** at 8:30pm  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**Right on  
>HeartyPrincess: <strong>I'm right with you. Stop talking about today's drama. It's over and done with. As for advice, I have a friend going through the same thing. Just be bold and outgoing. Being quiet won't get you anywhere. Be yourself, Bommie! You seem fun!

…

_**THREAD DELETED**_

_**Response to '**_**I think my rights have been violated.'  
>Posted on Friday, April 10<strong>**th**** at 8:32pm  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**No.  
>Keywieldersky: <strong>I didn't violate any. I checked the constitution.

_**Response to '**_**Keywieldersky'  
>Posted on Friday, April 10<strong>**th**** at 8:34pm  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**Uh, yeah.  
>bommieNATOR: <strong>what constitution did you read?

_**Response to '**_**bommieNATOR'  
>Posted on Friday, April 10<strong>**th**** at 8:36pm  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**NOOOOOO.  
>Keywieldersky: <strong>the one in the school agenda. There's another?

_**Response to '**_**Keywieldersky'  
>Posted on Friday, April 10<strong>**th**** at 8:37pm  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**YESSS  
>bommieNATOR: <strong>you are so dumb, it's not even funny.

…

_**Response to '**_**I think my rights have been violated.'  
>Posted on Friday, April 10<strong>**th**** at 8:40pm  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**(No Subject)  
>SuaveandSilver: <strong>You sure do whine a lot. Coming from a guy, if you want his attention, stop whining.

…

_**Response to '**_**I think my rights have been violated.'  
>Posted on Friday, April 10<strong>**th**** at 8:42pm  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**Amen.  
>itsmexionbiatch: <strong>I agree about the drama. Just go for it! I'm planning to confess at a party tomorrow night!

…

_**Response to '**_**I think my rights have been violated.'  
>Posted on Friday, April 10<strong>**th**** at 11:34pm  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**(No Subject)  
>Lucky13: <strong>My advice: Tell him. You're wasting time not saying anything.

…

Benefits on Kairi not being in the dorm:

**01. She doesn't complain when I'm up late  
><strong>**02. She doesn't hog the mirror  
><strong>**03. It's quiet.**

It's around midnight, far too late, but it's the weekend. Dressed in my super cute pajamas (which are pink shorts and a white tee shirt that had a panda on it), I slipped on my slippers, grabbed my wallet and phone and walked out the door.

Normally, we wouldn't be allowed to walk the halls this late.

But I'm Namine so, I said I can.

I'm hungry and I am craving some candy. Chocolate?

I tried going over what everyone said in their comments, but the one that was bothering me was Xion's. It said she was going to confess to the one she likes tomorrow. And that is obviously Roxas. But it will be at the party. And Roxas is going to be with me at the party. Which means I have less than 24 hours to divert his attention from her so he will say no.

"Bom Haru." Oh dear, no. Turn. Look up. Face. "Why are you facing the vending machine? Buy something." He laughed. He looked sexy. Not that he normally doesn't, but he did right now. And I have a feeling not many people see him like this. He's wearing a white tee, black basketball shorts, and black rimmed, square, nerd glasses.

I'm dying.

"It's Namine." That's all that comes out of my mouth before I quickly turn and buy the first chocolate thing I see.

"Why are you up so late?" He asked me, digging in his wallet. I guessed he expected me to stay and chat with him now.

Weird.

"I'm always up this late. What about you?"

"Same here."

Silence.

Vending machine vends.

I stare.

He looks over at me, laughs cute laugh and looks confused.

"Why are you staring?"

"I'm not"

"Yes you are."

"Nuh-uh." He rolled his eyes and took my cell phone out my hand. "My baby!" I said, reaching for it back in distress. No one touches baby. Not even the hottest guy in school.

"Calm down, Bom Haru—'_It's Namine'—_I am just putting my contact information in for tomorrow." He chuckled.

"Yeah, I knew that, Oppa." My Korean habits just slipped out of my mouth. Damn me and being half Korean!

"Oppa? What's that?"

"Nothing, see you tomorrow!" I grabbed my phone and turned on my heel.

Dashing down the hall back to my dorm, I didn't look back once, my face beat red. Opening and closing the door, I sighed a sigh of relief, and looked down at my candy.

Damn.

I hate this kind.

**tbc.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello~ Here's an update. It's short, and I wanted to include the party, but I thought that could wait. How is everyone doing following the story? Please leave a review, it is very much appreciated and helpful. And thank you all for favoriting and subscribing! It means a lot.<strong>

**Also for clarification: Oppa in Korean is how you would address an older male by a few years. It's used out of respect. I've also seen in some Korean Dramas that it can be used affectionately by the younger generation and sometimes is seen as flirting. **


	4. Knock Out

This is stupid.

And pointless.

Kairi stop writing things down. Really. Honestly. Stop.

No.

We aren't planning for this party. No.

Let me go back to my dorm.

Go away.

Don't text Sora.

Don't invite him here.

I said no.

Why won't anyone listen to me?

Am I invisible?

I don't want to do this.

This is embarrassing.

This is not what I wanna do.

No I do not want to do makeup.

Stop it.

* * *

><p><strong>bommieNATOR<br>**chapter four  
><em>Knock Out<em>

* * *

><p>"I object." I said aloud, hiding in the corner of her dorm.<p>

"You've said that already." Kairi said, leaning forward towards the mirror so she can apply her mascara. We still had four hours till the party. This is not what I wanted to do. Sora made me do this.

"I can tell that you don't care about my feelings." I pouted. I was only half dressed. I had on the jean shorts I was going to wear, but I still had on the tank top I wore to bed.

"I guess not." She snickered as her phone vibrated. Sora was texting her his evil plan. He somehow thought that this was going to get Roxas and I together.

It won't. Wanna know why?

Because Xion is going to confess. And he will say yes.

I hate my life.

"Didn't I say that this was going to work out?" I guess she can read my thoughts now. Pulling me up, she handed me a white, low cut tee shirt that was slightly too big for my skinny form. "All you have to do is get more confidence, like Bommie! And everything will work out in your favor. You are gorgeous. Anyone who doesn't fall for you doesn't have eyes."

I rolled mine. I guess the male population is blind then.

"Don't roll your eyes." She hit me on the head. "Now go do your makeup. And make it sexy!" She flipped her long, auburn hair over her shoulder and walked into her closet. Probably to find a cute jacket for me to wear. It was oddly cold today.

In response to Kairi's request, I started applying my makeup. I wasn't stupid when it came to makeup; I just chose not to wear it that often. I went with a sultry black look, and Kairi gave me fake top and bottom lashes to enhance my look.

Straightening my hair, which went past my shoulders. I had thick, straight bangs over my forehead. Placing a black snapback on my head, Kairi also handed me a small, tight, black puffy coat to wear tonight.

"I'm jealous." Kairi said, scanning me. "The shoes make the outfit." She laughed. They were a big , chunky pair of skater shoes.

"Why? You look nice too." I said, pointing at her. Unlike what she dressed me in, she was wearing a short black skirt and a red top. Her auburn hair just fell around her shoulders. She donned heels on her feet.

"Oh, thank you." She pushed me towards the door, and began to talk in a hushed voice. "I'll see you tonight."

**bommieNATOR**

**Posted on Saturday, April 11****th**** at 8:45pm**

**Current Mood: Dreadful  
>Current Location: Hell<br>Current Music: Ugly by 2NE1**

_**Subject: **_High school parties. What.

What is the point of these house parties? Not that I am complaining.

Well, I am.

Cause I am going to be attending one tonight, and I am not really the party type, and I guess you all know why. I mean, I complain about everyone, so why would I want to be smashed in a house with a bunch on morons. No offense or anything.

It gets hot, and sweaty, and people get drunk. And do things they don't want to do. Then drama starts, fights, sex, etc.

It's annoying. And I usually have to be the mother for everyone, so I don't even get to have my own fun.

Lame.

I can tell, even before leaving my dorm, that so much drama is going to go down tonight. I have that gut feeling. I made a list just for you guys, since I still have an hour to kill before I get on my way.

**SPECULATIONS ON TONIGHTS' HOUSE PARTY:**

**01. **Two catfights. The school needs to get over the last one.

**02. **A girl's outfit (or lack thereof) will attract all the boys' attention

**03. **An explosion

**04. **At least an extra hundred people show up. (What we know how to throw parties around here.)

**0****5**. Hundreds of embarrassing photos will emerge from tonight's events.

**06.**Some idiotic girl will think she can win at beer pong, and then gets smashed.

**07. **The cops will get called. Twice.

**08. **I might not live through tonight.

Well—to all those attending the party tonight, let's make it kick ass. And to those who are not—

Your senior year is being wasted.

Get laid.

…

_**Comments: **_

…

_**Response to Post: **_**'High School parties. What.'  
>Posted on Saturday, April 11<strong>**th**** at 9:00pm  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**Keep it clean.  
>HeartyPrincess: <strong>Well, I for one, plan to keep it clean. I have to keep an eye on my best friend. So I am not going to get into a fight again. Unless some other bitch starts it first.

…

_**Response to Post: **_**'High School parties. What.'  
>Posted on Saturday, April 11<strong>**th**** at 9:02pm  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**HELL YEAAAAH.  
>ihateSeifer: <strong>This party tonight is going to be a blast. Shit is going down tonight!

…

_**Response to Post: **_**'High School parties. What.'**  
><strong>Posted on Saturday, April 11th at 9:02pm<strong>  
><strong><em>Subject:<em> Part-ay!**  
><strong>SilverLight:<strong> This party's gonna rock! Try to let loose a little, maybe you'll have a good time. I wonder which girl I'll ask to dance with.

...

_**Response to Post: **_**'High School parties. What.'  
>Posted on Saturday, April 11<strong>**th**** at 9:03pm  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**Angel.  
>itsmexionbiatch: <strong>I plan on being the most perfect angel tonight. That way, It will be a for sure thing that the boy I like will say yes.

…

_**Response to Post: **_**'High School Parties. What.'  
>Posted on Saturday, April 11<strong>**th**** at 9:05pm  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**(No Subject)  
>SuaveandSilver: <strong>I'm excited, believe it or not. I just hope there aren't any annoying girls.

…

_**Response to Post: **_**'High School parties. What.'  
>Posted on Saturday, April 11<strong>**th**** at 9:07pm  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**Happy.  
>Orange&amp;Watermelon: <strong>I hope I can attract the attention of my crush tonight.

…

_**THREAD DELETED**_

_**Response to Post: **_**'High School parties. What.'  
>Posted on Saturday, April 11<strong>**th**** at 9:10pm  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**Hypocrite.  
>Keywieldersky: <strong>You don't sound too bummed to be going to this party anymore.

_**Response to '**_**Keywieldersky'  
>Posted on Saturday, April11th at 9:11pm<br>**_**Subject: **_**No. I am not.  
>bommieNATOR: <strong>I am still bummed. But, I have to post something. I might as well look at the bright side of things.

_**Response to '**_**bommieNATOR'  
>Posted on Saturday, April 11<strong>**th**** at 9:12pm  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**OKAY. WHATEVER.  
>Keywieldersky: <strong>But, it's dark outside.

_**Response to **_**'Keywieldersky'  
>Posted on Saturday, April 11<strong>**th**** at 9:13pm  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**YEAH. WHATEVER.  
>bommieNATOR: <strong>OMG.

…

_**Response to Post: **_**'High School parties. What.'  
>Posted on Saturday, April 11<strong>**th**** at 9:16pm  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**(No Subject)  
>Lucky13: <strong>I really hope this party is the shit. I don't want the girl I am bringing to be a killjoy either.

…

He doesn't want me to be a kill joy.

I won't be a kill joy.

I AM GOING TO ROCK THIS SHIT!

MY PHONE IS RINGING!

YEAH I'M GOING TO PARTY HARD.

"HELLO?" I yelled into the phone, still pumped up from my ranting a minute before.

"Ouch, was the necessary?" Roxas's voice rang into my ear, and I blushed scarlet.

"I'm sorry." I cringed. "I'm just excited for tonight."

He chuckled.

So

Sexy.

"I'll meet you by the vending machines, okay?" He asked me. I nodded, but then I realized that he wouldn't be able to see me.

"Okay. I'm on my way." I clicked the end button, screamed for a few minutes, and threw on my puffy coat, making sure my hair fell around my shoulders, outside the coat.

As I walked down the hall, I stared at my feet. Wow.

I'm pale.

My legs are ghost white.

And they are sticks.

Attractive, Namine. You need to go get a tan.

I stood at the vending machine, trying to stop myself from buying chocolate. Because then I wouldn't be able to stop. Rocking back and forth on my heels, I stared at the candy, twirling my hair between my fingers. To be honest, I was nervous as hell. Because for the first time, I actually get to hang out with Roxas. This never happened before.

"You ready?" I turned my head towards the voice.

Damn. It. All.

He never fails to look sexy in anything.

Roxas is sporting a gray tee shirt, black jeans, and a black leather jacket. His hair is messy as usual. On his feet are white shoes, and instead of shoelaces, there is Velcro.

Ugh, I'm going to die of a heart attack.

"Wow, I never would have thought that the schools' goodie two shoes could dress up for a party." I pouted. Of course I could. Dummy.

"Well, you learn something new every day." I said to him, shoving my hands in the coat pockets, walking towards him.

"Let's go, Bom Haru." He said with that sexy smirk of his.

Damn.

"It's Namine." I said, turning away so he wouldn't see my blush.

The house the party was at wasn't too far from the school, so we could walk. Now normally, we had to be back before midnight, but we were all going to break curfew anyway. And Kairi was probably in the process of sneaking out with Sora at this moment. Too much going on for the staff to control all of the senior class. We want to go out with a bang.

The walk itself was quiet. Roxas and I would exchange a few words, and a laugh here or there. It wasn't until that we got closer that I started to get nervous. I wasn't one for parties, so I always got lost and alone. And then, Xion would be there.

"What's wrong?" Roxas asked me, stopping me on the corner before the block that the house was on. My legs were freezing cold.

"Nothing." I said quietly. If I told him I was nervous about Xion confessing, well, that will start some issues that I didn't want to deal with tonight. I just wanted to have fun.

"Liar." I looked up at him, crossing my arms. "You're nervous about something."

"So what if I am?" I asked him, turning my head to look down the block. I could already hear the blasting music from the house. Yep. The cops will be called for sure.

"There's nothing to be nervous about." He said with a smile.

"How do you know that?" I grumbled.

"Because I'm here with you. Nothing will happen to you." He said. "Besides, Sora and Kairi should be showing up a little bit after us."

His words did little to calm my nerves.

But his sexiness did.

He threw an arm around my shoulder and shoved his other hand into his pocket. We began walking towards the house.

"Now, what do you say we walk into this house like we own this shit?"

I laughed slightly and let him pull me along.

Let's say when we showed up at the front door, Xion's eyes weren't too happy to see me.

**tbc.**

* * *

><p>Hope you guys liked it! I wanted to leave a cliffhanger. Review~<p> 


	5. Hands Up

Her eyes were locked on me from the moment I walked in the door.

And they stayed on me. She eyed me even when I met up with Kairi and Sora. They were filled irritation and anger. But, it didn't seem like she was about to pounce. Like she said in her comment, she wanted to be an 'angel' tonight.

She sure wasn't dressed like one.

I mean, she was wearing black shorts shorter than mine. Her ass was slightly hanging out. Over that, she had a bright yellow hoodie with the zipper halfway up, exposing her cleavage. She is far from an angel. More like a devil.

"Why are you scowling?" Sora's voices chimed in my ear. My eyes widened and I looked at him. I didn't even realize that we had gone into the kitchen to get some drinks.

"Oh uh—" I lowered my voice. "Xion has been giving me dirty looks since I walked in the door."

"That's probably because you walked in with Roxas's arm around you. By the way, did anything happen?" He wiggled his eyebrows. I frowned at him and stomped on his foot.

"No. Nothing happened." I growled and walked over to the punch bowl.

House music was blasting through the house much to my pleasure. It was blocking out my thoughts. I could see Kairi walking around, taking pictures with Olette, Riku, Hayner, and a few others. Every so often she would run back to Sora, give him a kiss, entertain him, and ask me to dance.

I declined. I wasn't in a dancing mood yet. I still had to loosen up. I was still observing people around me.

Olette seemed to be lingering around Hayner a lot, being more bashful than usual. And Hayner, being more oblivious than Sora. He was paying too much attention to Seifer, and glaring at him. Riku was pissed off at the amount of girls talking to him. I swear he must be gay. Roxas was nowhere in sight, which was worrying me. I should be sticking to Roxas. I don't want Xion confessing and ruining my chances.

* * *

><p><strong>bommieNATOR<br>**chapter five  
><em>Hands Up<em>

* * *

><p>Someone decided throwing confetti all over would be a good idea.<p>

And I threw them in the pool.

I hate confetti.

Sora is already laughing his head off. He's lost his mind and it hasn't even been an hour. I didn't know he could get drunk that fast. At least Kairi was still sober. I didn't want to be dragging his ass back home. He's an annoying drunk.

I still hadn't taken off my coat. I was uncomfortable. It seems childish, but I was still thinking about Xion's glare. And now that I couldn't find Xion OR Roxas wasn't helping my thoughts. I mean, by now they were probably having sex or something. They are that close and all.

I bet fifty bucks on it.

"Oh excuse me." The sarcasm that dripped off the voice made me want to turn around and backhand whoever it was.

Oh.

It's Xion.

No wonder.

"My bad." I said with a mock smile and a crinkled nose. I moved slightly to the side, drinking out of my cup.

"So, I saw you come into the party with Roxas." She stated. No shit. You were glaring at me.

"Oh? Yeah, that's right, I did come in with him." I said with a soft tone, acting oblivious.

"I'm Roxas's best friend. So, I know all his friends. And I know he isn't friends with you, whoever you are. Roxas is mine, so back off. I don't know what you told him to convince him to bring _you._" She said with venom and a fake smile.

"Why don't you ask him, if you are so close?" I said, dipping a chip in some salsa, eyeing her from the corner of my eye.

"I would, but I don't want him to think I am possessive. I love the kid, and nothing is going to stand in my way, you hear me? Besides, we have already kissed so I am ahead of you." Xion scoffed before rolling her eyes and walking her nasty ass out of the room. I waited until she was out of earshot until I snapped into my Bommie self.

"What a bitch!" I growled, slamming my fist on the counter.

"Relax?" Roxas laughed, coming into my view. His forehead was dampened with sweat. I assumed he had been dancing. I didn't want to think of anything else. "I didn't expect such vulgar words from you, Bom Haru."

"Then you have a lot to learn." I mumbled, shoving another chip into my mouth.

"I'm willing." My eyes flicked to his.

"Huh?"

"You're the one person I can't figure out. I want to learn more about you." He smiled cockily before pouring himself a drink.

"That sucks. I don't want people to figure me out." I said, looking around at the mess of people.

Oh.

There's a fire.

Someone should put that out.

"Well, too bad. Cause I'm going to." He answered.

"I don't think you have time for that. I mean, don't you have a girlfriend?" I didn't mean to sound so rude, the words just came out of my mouth.

"No? Who said that?" He said, curious.

"No one. I just figured that that one girl you are close with was your girlfriend." I tapped on my snapback, looking anywhere but him.

"Hm? No, we just have a complicated relationship."

"Ah."

Awkward silence.

As soon as I was about to open my mouth to speak, the 'angel' ran into the room, her thunder thighs not attractive at all. She latched herself onto Roxas's arm, sending me a smirk. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Roxas! We haven't danced once! Let's dance before this song is over." The level of cuteness in her voice made me want to throw up. I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to Roxas before she pulled him away into the other room.

"I told you that you needed to step it up." Kairi said, leaning on the counter next to me. I huffed, blowing my bangs up until they hit the top of my snapback.

"And how do you suggest I do that, Kai?" I asked her, turning to face her. Her makeup was smearing.

"Step it up! Be sexy! Stop hiding in that shell of yours." She scolded me.

"I can't be like you." I pouted.

"I know. You are so much better than me. You just hold it all in. Don't worry about people judging you. Let loose!" She stopped for a moment, glancing at Sora. "Though, we can say Xion wins tonight. Let's go back and prepare." She winked at me.

Oh I was going to prepare alright.

* * *

><p><strong>bommieNATOR<strong>

**Posted on Sunday, April 12****th**** at 8:31am**

**Current Mood: DAMMIT.  
>Current Location: Dorm. Fucking Dorm.<br>Current Music: Take Off by 2PM**

_**Subject: **_Fuck Fuck Fuck

GOD DAMMIT.

I HATE YOU.

SO MUCH RIGHT NOW.

I WILL DOMINATE YOU.

(Sorry about this guys. I just need to vent.)

YOU WHORE.

UGH.

DAMN.

…

**No comments have been posted yet.**

…

I sat in white shorts and black hoodie, glaring at my computer. My long hair was a mess, and I was not even going to try. It was a Sunday. I had no motive to get out of bed.

Because if I did I would kill someone.

I can't even explain the irritation I feel.

Who is knocking on my door?

"Come in!" I called, too lazy to move.

Enter Sora.

Hungover.

"You look beautiful." I laughed at him. He shot me a fake smile and sat down on my bed.

"What is with your angry post?" He asked. "I remember nothing from yesterday."

I scoffed. He was going to make me relive the pain by speaking about it.

"Xion is a bitch who likes to steal boys. That's what."

"Aren't you over reacting a little? I mean, Roxas wasn't even yours." He said. I shot him a glare .Wasn't he the one who wanted us to get together?

"I'm more angry with myself." I muttered, pulling my knees to my chest.

"Why?"

"Because I can't be myself. I'm myself on the internet, but when I am in public I am a wuss. I can't even stand up for myself. Kairi always has to do it for me. And I couldn't say anything to stop Xion from dragging Roxas away from me." I ran a hand through my hair.

"Why don't you just tell everyone that you are Bommie?"

"Do you know how much shit I will be in then? I talk shit about everyone. Don't be stupid." I hit him on the head.

"Then—be a bit more outspoken like you are with me." He rubbed his head, probably from the headache of his hangover and the blow to the head I gave him.

"I can try."

"You can do it."

* * *

><p><strong>bommieNATOR<strong>

**Posted on Monday, April 13****th**** at 7:30am**

**Current Mood: Feelin' good.  
>Current Location: Chemistry. Save me.<br>Current Music: The sound of fire. Someone get an extinguisher. **

_**Subject: **_Bitch. This is war.

I'm feeling amazing.

I got a pep talk from the best friend yesterday, and it gave me so much happy energy, I don't even know what to do with myself. It's like, who cares about Chemistry right now? (Plus Axel scares me.) I'd rather blog to you fine people.

Anyway, about the subject? Yeah—someone is on my shit list. Major. And I will be taking them down.

You don't want to be on my shit list. That is a bad place to be, kiddos.

Just wait.

…

_**Comments: **_

…

_**Response to Post: **_**'Bitch. This is war.'  
>Posted on Monday, April 13<strong>**th**** at 7:35am  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**DAMN.  
>HeartyPrincess: <strong>Oh man. Bommie, you are going at it. I'm glad you are in a better mood though!

…

_**Response to Post: **_**'Bitch. This is war.'  
>Posted on Monday, April 13<strong>**th**** at 7:37am  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**I wouldn't.  
>ihateSeifer: <strong>I wouldn't want to be on your shit list. I'm scared for whoever it is.

…

_**Response to Post: **_**'Bitch. This is war.'  
>Posted on Monday, April 13<strong>**th**** at 7:40am  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**(No Subject)  
>SuaveandSilver: <strong>Annoying. But—do your worst.

…

_**Response to Post: **_**'Bitch. This is war.'  
>Posted on Monday, April 13<strong>**th**** at 7:42am  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**Get 'em.  
>Orange&amp;Watermelon: <strong>I don't feel sorry for whoever it is. They probably deserve what is coming to them if they pissed you off. Team Bommie!

…

_**THREAD DELETED**_

_**Response to Post: **_**'Bitch. This is war.'  
>Posted on Monday, April 13<strong>**th**** at 7:43am  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**Oh no.  
>Keywieldersky: <strong> I didn't mean for you to go on a killing rampage.

_**Response to **_**'Keywieldersky'  
>Posted on Monday, April 13<strong>**th**** at 7:44am  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**Oh yes.  
>bommieNATOR: <strong>Too bad, darling.

…

_**Response to Post: **_**'Bitch. This is war.'  
>Posted on Monday, April 13<strong>**th**** at 7:46am  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**Damn girl.  
>itsmexionbiatch: <strong>I would hate to be that girl.

…

I had to stop myself from laughing out loud at Xion's comment.

Oh the irony.

Kairi and I had gotten ready together this morning, making ourselves look nice. Her hair was straight as usual, but we curled mine into blonde waves. Our makeup was perfectly done, and we shortened our skirts a bit. We also donned our blazers today instead of just the sweater.

"Ms. Haru, will you care to explain to us what this equation means?" Axel asked from the board. He must have known I wasn't paying attention. Everyone is staring. I'm the model student. I'm perfect. I know everything. Well, that's what they think.

Might as well start breaking that fake persona.

"In the end it will be something you set on fire, so why does it matter?" I said sarcastically, causing uproar from the class. Axel glared at me, but he knew I was right. Turning around, he continued to write on the board.

"Didn't expect that one." Roxas said from behind me. I turned around with a smile on my face.

"Neither did I." I giggled quietly before turning around.

I sat there and took notes for the rest of the period so I didn't piss Axel off too much. And besides, I'm not an entire rebel. I still want good grades. When the bell rang, I packed up my bag, getting ready to go to Computer Tech when Roxas stopped me.

"Your class is near mine. Want to walk together?" He asked, throwing his backpack over one shoulder. I nodded and we made our way down the hallway. We didn't talk too much, just listened to our surroundings.

"Roxas!" Ah. I knew that voice. I had a smile on my face as he and I both turned around to meet face to face with Xion.

"Hey, what's up?"

"What are you doing after classes today?" She asked with a sly smile on her face.

"Why?"

"I had some plans for us. Some things we could try." When she said that statement, Roxas's face turned a bit unhappy, but he tried to hide it. I caught it though. I'm assuming she meant the things weren't too appropriate.

"Sorry, he can't." His eyes widened and he looked at me. Xion glared and crossed her arms.

"And why is that?"

"He is coming out with me and my friends for smoothies tonight." I said, with a smile on my face. "So sorry though. I'm sure whatever you had planned wasn't too important anyway."

"It was important, thank you. Everything we do is important. We are best friends."

"Well, you just need to learn how to share. He's my friend now too." I said. Turning to face Roxas, I patted his shoulder. "I'll see you later."

**tbc.**

* * *

><p><strong>Well! There you go! I hope you liked it, and please review!<strong>


	6. One More Second

"Namine, where the hell are we supposed to get smoothies on a Monday?" Sora said to me when we had the rest of our class to ourselves. I tapped the keyboard and pouted.

"I don't know! I'm sorry!" I whined, pushing the spacebar with my forehead. "I wasn't thinking. It just came out."

Sora shook his head at me. He was right. We weren't allowed off campus on weekdays. That's probably why Roxas looked at me that way. He was probably like—

What the fuck are you talking about? It's Monday.

"I'm stupid."

"Yeah." Sora agreed. "Wait until Kairi hears about this."

My heart dropped.

Oh no.

She will probably murder me for saying something impossible. Or she will pat me on the back for stepping up. She is so hard to read, that Kairi.

"You're in for it." Sora shrugged and tapped away on his keyboard, working on the assignment that we were supposed to be doing. How could I think of work when I made plans that no one even knew about? I'm such an idiot. I make Sora look smart.

Throwing my face onto the desk, I gave up working. I got dirty glares from my teacher but my personal life was much more important than a ten point assignment.

It was only then, in my despair, that I was saved by an angel.

"I think you will get in trouble if you put your head down." A deep voice said.

"Oh hey cousin! I mean, Mr. Ouma." Sora corrected himself.

"What's up with Bom Haru?" Do they have to be so alike? My name is Namine, dammit.

"She is upset because she made plans for Roxas, Kairi, and myself, so like, all of us, to get smoothies. And we have no way of doing that." Wow Sora, your sentence was horrible.

"I have a smoothie machine."

Chair on the floor.

Eyes on me.

"OH MY GOD. GIVE IT TO SORA TO GIVE TO ME BY SEVEN." I grabbed my bag before heading out of the class, earning me a tardy with my teacher and stares from everyone else.

* * *

><p><strong>bommieNATOR<br>**Chapter Six  
><em>One More Second<em>

* * *

><p>It was lunch time and Kairi was working on her homework (shocker!) while I chewed at the end of my water bottle, scrolling through the posts on my phone.<p>

"Tell me again." She said, not looking up from her notebook.

"I stupidly invited Roxas for smoothies with all of us so he wouldn't hang out with Xion. But there is no way for us to get smoothies. That was until Ven walked in and saved my ass with his smoothie machine." I said seriously, tapping buttons on my phone.

I was texting Sora. He was learning how to use the machine. And I was a bit scared about how that would turn out, but he was all I could rely on to save me.

"What time are the smoothies tonight?" Roxas's voice chimed from in front of me. He caught Kairi and I off guard. I choked on some water and Kairi broke the lead in her pencil.

"Dammit."

"Oh. Roxas." I said, wiping the tears out of my eyes. "Uh, seven."

He mentally programmed that into his brain before taking a seat in front of us.

"Who the hell said you could sit here!" Kairi grunted, erasing a mistake on her homework.

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing. Just, shut up." Roxas raised an eyebrow at me and I just laughed.

"She's doing homework. Don't ruin this special moment." I waved off her attitude.

Roxas leaned his head on his hand, biting on his lip a bit before looking around the table. I was busy texting to notice that sexy move he did.

"Roxas, want to come to the dance room with me? I have to pick up some clothes." I asked him. Kairi was being boring and I didn't want to walk all that way alone. What if I had to see Xion? I didn't want to deal with her alone just yet. I wasn't that far.

"Why not?" He said, adjusting his blazer before getting up with me. "Later, Kairi."

She waved us away, not looking up from her paper.

She must have a test or something.

"So why do you have to go to the dance room?" Roxas asked me as we walked to the other side of the school.

"Ah, I went there on Sunday to get some workout in and I left my hoodie in there."

"You dance?" Roxas asked me, intrigued.

"Not really." I turned to look at the wall. I didn't want him to see me blushing.

"Yeah-huh. Sure." He said with mock belief.

Truth be told, I did dance. I had been dancing since I was young, but, like bommieNATOR, it was something that I really didn't want to tell people. It was quite embarrassing for me to dance in front of others. I don't know why, that is just how I feel.

As we entered the dance room, we found that there was no one in there. It was just me and him in a room full of mirrors. My hoodie was in the corner of the room, right where I left it. As I turned around to tell Roxas we could go back, he was on the floor, messing with his cell phone.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, walking over to stand above him.

"It's quiet. Away from everyone. Why would I want to go back right now?" He said, not looking up at me. Shrugging, I dropped to the floor next to him.

"Say Roxas…" I started, my eyes unfocused, looking off somewhere in the room. "You say you don't want to go back, but you have so many friends. Don't you want to hang out with them?"

He sighed, placing his phone on the floor before turning to look at me.

"I think my mind works different than everyone else's. I don't really know what to say to people, or how to act around other people. I'm out of step with everyone. So, I hide all of that by going along with what they say and acting how they act. That's how I made the empty friendships in my life." He said to me, seriously.

I stared at him with slight disbelief. It was hard to think of _the _Roxas Ouma being out of step. Being nervous. Not knowing what to say.

"I find that hard to believe." Roxas's eyes locked with mine. He was confused. "You are like, perfect. I always thought that you were so much higher than me. Throughout our years here, you only talked to Kairi, and I didn't know how to make myself known to you, so I thought you only talked to the people who are popular and know everyone else. Not me. Which is why, never in a million years, I could dream of sitting here like this and talking to you, having a real conversation."

"I'm not like that at all. Like I said, I find it hard to talk to people. I've known Kairi for years, which is why it is just natural for me to start conversations with her. But, we are friends now, too. So you shouldn't feel like that anymore." He told me, flipping his phone between his hands.

I shook my head, the curls dancing wildly around my face. "I don't think that anymore. And it's a strange feeling. Yes, I have Sora and Kairi as my friends, but that is really it. Even they don't know the whole me. I'm used to being alone. I thought it was normal not to be surrounded by people like you are. I had no trust, and I didn't like people. I created the perfect defense for myself by not letting people know who I really am."

"So, the way I see you: A gentle, timid, soft spoken girl; that's not the real you? The smartest girl in class? The model student?" Roxas asked me, leaning back on his hands.

Slowly, I shook my head. "No."

He could tell I wasn't about to tell him who I really was straight up. He knew he would have to find out. So he asked something different than I thought he would.

"So what will you do if people find out the real you?"

I thought for a moment.

Would I be scared? Mortified?

No.

"I don't care, like, I literally wouldn't give a fuck." The swear word just came out before I could stop it.

"Well, I learned one thing. Namine is a potty mouth."

"Hey, you said my name." I smiled.

"What, want me to keep calling you Bom Haru?" He smirked, and I kicked him.

"No." Pouting, I turned away from him. He laughed loudly.

And as much as I enjoyed listening to that laugh, it attracted the attention of an unwanted person.

"Oh, Roxas?" Xion piped from the doorway. Her skirt was rolled up way too much. (I know, I make her out to be so slutty, but I only speak the truth!)

"Oh, hey Xion." He said mid laugh. "What's up?"

"I just heard you laughing, and I came to see." She said innocently, while trying to glare at me. I rolled my eyes and stood up, pulling my skirt down and acting prim and proper.

"Well, I'll see you at seven, Roxas." I said, and he nodded, still on the floor. I didn't want to leave, but if I didn't, I surely would rip her head off. All I wanted was one more second to tell him how nice it was to hear him laugh.

Walking to the doorway, Xion didn't move out of my way. She was too busy looking at Roxas collect his things.

"Move." I said, shoving past her, brushing shoulders with her. She called me a bitch, but I just walked away with a smile on my face.

**bommieNATOR**

**Posted on Monday, April 13****th**** at 3:31pm**

**Current Mood: Alright  
>Current Location: Dorm<br>Current Music: One More Second by 2AM**

_**Subject: **_I hate females.

I hate the female species.

Well, that's a lie.

I just hate girls. Because not all females are girls.

I hate slutty, whorey, type girls who giggle too much. They ruin everything. EVERYTHING. They ruin it and then I want to cry half the time.

But, I won't. Because I am Bommie.

Don't worry. I won't die or become sappy now.

I am here to let all of you know what I learned is going on this weekend. Keep in on the down low. We don't want to let the staff know.

This one kid in our school, he rented out this awesome restaurant down the street from here. You guys know, the pretty one with the outdoor eating area? He rented out for the whole senior class.

WHAT? HELL YEAH! That's what I say. And we go. And eat free food and listen to music. And then we go to the lake that is down the corner and watch the sunrise.

Of course, there is much risk, but I say a detention or two is worth it?

…

_**Comments**_

…

_**Response to Post '**_**I hate females.'  
>Posted on Monday, April 13<strong>**th**** at 3:40pm  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**Sounds like a plan.  
>HeartyPrincess: <strong>That sounds awesome. And a great way to help my best friend out. Thanks for the tip!

…

_**Response to Post '**_**I hate females.'  
>Posted on Monday, April 13<strong>**th**** at 3:45pm  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**Hm.  
>Oranges&amp;Watermelon: <strong>It seems like our school is full of them.

…

_**Response to Post '**_**I hate females.'  
>Posted on Monday, April 13<strong>**th**** at 3:50pm  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**FINALLY.  
>SuaveandSilver : <strong>Finally, you say something with logic.

_**Response to '**_**SuaveandSilver'  
>Posted on Monday, April 13<strong>**th**** at 3:51pm  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**I don't understand.  
>bommieNATOR: <strong>then why do you read my blog?

…

_**Response to Post '**_**I hate females.'  
>Posted on Monday, April 13<strong>**th**** at 3:55pm  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**OMG  
>Keywieldersky: <strong>OMGOMGOMG GOING TO BE THE BEST SHIT EVAR.

…

_**Response to Post '**_**I hate females.'  
>Posted on Monday, April 13<strong>**th**** at 4:00pm  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**No.  
>ihateSeifer: <strong>If there weren't girls like that, my life would be boring.

…

_**Response to Post '**_**I hate females.'  
>Posted on Monday, April 13<strong>**th**** at 4:05pm  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**Agreed.  
>itsmexionbiatch: <strong>Yep. I don't like those girls. Especially the ones who think they can take your man by being cute. I'll show that girl who is boss at this dinner thing whatever.

**tbc**

* * *

><p>AHHHHH. Well, here is an update for all of you. I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are welcome. You all support me more than you know.<p> 


	7. Simple Little Melody

"Is that even edible?" The color of Sora's smoothie was disgusting looking.

"Obviously. I mean, it's just fruit."

"It looks really gross."

"You're gross."

"Why can't you just make a normal smoothie?"

"Why do you exist?"

Commence kicking Sora across the floor.

"When I said we should test the smoothie maker, I didn't mean destroy it." I rolled my eyes at him.

"It will be fine. You just need to learn that color isn't everything."

* * *

><p><strong>bommieNATOR<br>**Chapter Seven  
><em>Simple Little Melody<em>

* * *

><p>Even though Roxas was coming to have smoothies with us, I didn't really keep up the appearance that I had that morning. Yeah, I still had my curls and makeup, but I was back in my usual hoodie and sweatpants. I knew that I would argue with Sora, and make a mess, so I didn't want to wear nice clothes.<p>

And speaking of arguing with Sora, I knew it would happen now.

Roxas and Kairi aren't even here yet!

"Why can't you just drink a simple smoothie? Like mine? Strawberry." I took a drink of it for emphasis.

Rolling his eyes at me like it was the most obvious thing in the world, he threw more fruit into the blender and I didn't even know if it was food anymore.

"Where is your inner daredevil?"

"I don't want to burn off my taste buds."

"You just suck."

"Fuck you." I pouted.

"Harsh words." I whipped my head around to look behind me. I didn't even hear the door open. Roxas was standing there, in jeans and a black hoodie, his hair the usual and wearing those cute black glasses.

"Thank god you are here. If you hadn't shown up, who knows what she would have done to me! She is discriminating against my tastes." Sora whined, taking a drink of whatever the hell you wanted to call it.

"You have no tastes." I scoffed, glaring at him.

"See?" Sora pointed at me, looking at Roxas for help, but he just shook his head and took a seat against the bed on the floor just as Kairi walked in. She was still in her uniform and all. She looked like she just came from the library.

"You better have cherries or I am going to throw a fit." Kairi plopped down next to me, grabbing a cup and saying hello to her boyfriend.

"I don't know, they might all be in Sora's excuse for a drink."

It was odd. I didn't feel an urge to hide who I was because Roxas was there. Maybe because Sora and Kairi were there too, but the four of us…it felt comfortable. All of us hanging out together.

But it was due to the fact that it was comfortable that became my downfall. It was so comfortable between all of us, that I think I might be in the friendzone with Roxas.

And that wasn't my intention.

* * *

><p>"Switch with me!" I begged to Kairi a few days later. We were in class (Calculus to be exact) and we were told to write a paper. Let me remind everyone that this is a math class. Why were we supposed to write a paper? I think Terra is just trying to keep us busy so he can try flirting with Aqua, my visual arts teacher. But she totally has the hots for Roxas's brother Ven. It's no contest there.<p>

"Hell to the no." Kairi said from her desk next to me. "I actually need a passing grade."

"So do I!" I whined, throwing a tantrum in my chair. "Don't you want to be partners with your boyfriend?" She shook her head.

(Let me explain—Sora is the worst person to be partners with. Once, Kairi and I had a group project with him, and when he did work, he ruined it. No matter if you even gave him the answers. It was always wrong.

So Kairi and I took it into our hands to finish the project.

And he fought. All the time.

So no one wants to be partners with Sora, and Kairi and I can't be partners because we will kill each other.

And she gets to be partners with Roxas.

DAMMIT.)

"Why me?" I crossed my arms and began pouting. Sora turned around from in front of me.

"You make me seem like such a bad person."

"You are a bad partner." I told him, glaring at him. I know it isn't his fault he is an idiot, but I need to be mad at someone, and if I am mad at Kairi she can make my life a living hell.

"This will be a piece of cake." Kairi said, organizing her binders.

"Easy for you to say. You are with Roxas." I scoffed. (In case you couldn't tell, I'm really pissed.)

"This is my worst subject." Roxas said from his seat. I rolled my eyes at the number one student in the school.

"I hate everyone. I'm going to sleep." I threw my head on the desk (ow) and pulled out my phone.

**bommieNATOR**

**Posted on Wednesday, April 3****rd**** at 1:00pm**

**Current Mood: **Annoyed.  
><strong>Current Location: <strong>Class full of numbers  
><strong>Current Music: <strong>My thoughts because I'm in class.

_**Subject: **_**ARGH.**

It's nothing. I'm just. UGH. I will fail out of school and my life will be over.

Someone help me! I NEED SOMEONE.

Well, if I do fail out of school, I'll become a bum and I will bum for money. Because that where my life seems to be headed right now.

And to make matters worse, I have a free period next.

WHAT I AM I GUNNA DO?

…

_**No comments have been posted yet.**_

…

"Namine." Roxas's voice chimed in my general area.

Why are you bothering me? I still have a minute and a half to pout.

"Hm?" I groaned, not looking up.

"I need you to come with me when the bell rings."

"Why?" I finally looked up. "We still have the free period." (Which really isn't even free.)

"I need to go pick up a few things and since you seem so down, I thought a walk would do you good. " He told me. Looking around, I noticed Kairi and Sora had already gotten up to stand by the door. Sighing dramatically, I grabbed my bag and stood to walk with him.

"Jeez, you don't need to make it sound like such a chore." He laughed.

"I'm sorry, is this better? Oh, Mr. Popular, I'm so glad you asked me to walk with you!" I said sarcastically.

He laughed, walking with me to the door. I had no idea where we were going or even why I even bothered coming along. Wait—I remember. Because I'm hopelessly in love with him and he doesn't know it. He has that stupid girl Xion hanging off his arm all the time, and she is always one step ahead of me. It would be great just to be able to confess and have everything become a fairy tail ending, but that won't happen. Why? Let me recap.

"_Man, Namine. I'm glad you spontaneously invited me. This was great!" Roxas said to me after Sora went to walk Kairi back to her dorm. She was pouting because she was studying too much. _

"_I'm glad you had fun." I said with a smile, cleaning up some of the used cups._

"_You're like my best friend or something." _

_Blank stare._

Best.

Fucking.

Friend.

WHY.

Once those words were said, I knew I was in the friend zone and I had at least twenty percent less of a chance to get this boy. Dammit. And now he is leading me to the library? That is the last thing I want to think of. I already have to have Sora as a partner and I have to be depressed about Roxas, I don't want to be here!

"Sit." He told me, before throwing his bags onto the table and walking away, leaving me confused and vulnerable.

**bommieNATOR**

**Posted on Wednesday, April 3****rd**** at 1:25pm**

**Current Mood: Conflicted  
>Current Music: SILENCE.<br>Current Location: Damn Library.**

_**Subject: **_I'm never going to get the boy.

I'm at the library with the boy I'm in love with guys. And guess what?

He told me he feels like we are best friends.

FRIENDZONED OR WHAT?

…

_**Comments: **_

…

_**THREAD DELETED**_

_**Response to Post ' **_**I'm never going to get the boy.'  
>Posted on Wednesday, April 3<strong>**rd**** at 1:28pm  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**OHMG.  
>Keywieldersky: <strong>Nam, stop getting discouraged.

_**Response to '**_**Keywieldersky'  
>Posted on Wednesday, April 3<strong>**rd**** at 1:29pm  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**It's 'OMG' not 'OHMG'.  
>bommieNATOR: <strong>It's hard not to, Sora.

_**Response to '**_**bommieNATOR'  
>Posted on Wednesday, April 3<strong>**rd**** at 1:30pm  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**SORRRRYYY.  
>Keywieldersky: <strong>Don't you remember that Xion is his 'best friend', too? You guys are even. She isn't ahead if that is the case. You obviously moved up a rank then.

_**Response to '**_**Keywieldersky'  
>Posted on Wednesday, April 3<strong>**rd**** at 1:31pm  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**OHMG!  
>bommieNATOR: <strong>YOU'RE RIGHT! THANKS HUNNYBUNCHES!

…

_**Response to Post '**_**I'm never going to get the boy.'  
>Posted on Wednesday, April 3<strong>**rd**** at 1:27pm  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**I'm glad  
>itsmexionbiatch: <strong>Wow, I'm glad I'm not friendzoned. Sounds like you have it tough, Bommie.

…

_**Response to Post '**_**I'm never going to get the boy.'  
>Posted on Wednesday, April 3<strong>**rd**** at 1:29pm  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**KEEP HOPE!  
>HeartyPrincess: <strong>DON'T GIVE UP! YOU NEED YOUR LOVE BOMMIE!

…

_**Response to Post '**_**I'm never going to get the boy.'  
>Posted on Wednesday, April 3<strong>**rd**** at 1:30pm  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**Don't worry too much.  
>Lucky13: <strong>Some of the best relationships start from being best friends.

…

A slam made me turn my attention away from my phone. I was quick enough to hide what I was looking at.

And my new attention was directed towards a stack of math books and paper.

What.

"Since I know Sora being your partner upset you, and that you might just fail if you don't finish this paper before he can get his hands on it, I'm deciding to help you before Kairi takes all my attention." He smiled, pulling out colorful pens.

How does he know I love colorful pens? No. It must be a coincidence.

"You're going to help me?" I asked, wide eyed.

"Isn't that what I jus t said?" He smiled a crooked grin. I squealed and jumped out of my seat, tackling him in a hug while he sat in his chair. He laughed at me. "Calm down, it's not that big of a deal."

"Yes it is!" I said as soon as I regained my composure and sat back down. "I would have failed if it wasn't for you."

"It's just a simple little thing." He scoffed. (Shut up number one in the school).

I beamed back at him, tucked some hair behind my ear before we got to business. We were able to work studiously through the outline of my paper and get all the information that we needed until we were interrupted.

"Can I work on this with you two?"

GOD DAMMIT.

Xion, go away.

**tbc.**

* * *

><p><strong>HELLO. I know it's been a while. Sorry. Lots of things going on. It's getting closer for me to graduate. Anyway, here's a shorter chapter to hold you all over. Also, in the mean time, please check out my tumblr. I made it specifically for my fanfiction. So on there you will find updates about stories, new stories, visuals on where I get my ideas about characters, settings, and plots. And also when a new chapter will be released, etc. Please follow and check it out, or bookmark if you can! Tell people!<strong>

**Hit that review button!**

www. writerfanatic. Tumblr .com/

(Make sure to remove the spaces.)


	8. Volume Up

This was horrible.

Who did she think she was? Walking in at that crucial moment? I can't wait to teach that bitch a thing or two about manners.

Gritting my teeth, I walked back to my dorm. I spent some of the time drawing pictures of killing Xion at the library before I couldn't handle it anymore. I thanked Roxas for all his help and went to work off my frustration in a brisk walk around the campus. That nasty, slutty smirk on her face, I keep seeing it! She is just, ugh! I can't stand it.

When I got back to my dorm, I threw myself across my bed and pouted to myself. I knew what Sora said was right-Xion and I both seemed to be in the friend zone. But, I couldn't shake the frustration I had with her. She always seemed to show up at the perfect moment to ruin things. I also couldn't forget her comment on my post earlier this week. She was going to show 'someone' who is boss. I'm assuming she is speaking about me. She isn't trying to hide the fact that she hates me, and I'm not hiding the fact that I hate her. I just can't wait to see how this all turns out on Friday.

* * *

><p><strong>bommieNATOR<br>**chapter eight  
><em>Volume Up<em>

* * *

><p>"This is the best idea ever!" Kairi squealed, running around my dorm room, trying to find batteries for her digital camera. I rolled my eyes at her in the mirror, which she saw, and laughed at her behavior.<p>

"Why is this the best idea ever?" I said sarcastically. Frankly, I didn't like it. It was just going to make it easier for all of us to get in trouble. In order for us to get into this party tonight, we have to wear our school uniform. We were already breaking school, and basically city, rules by being out past curfew, but now it would make it easier for the cops to spot us. So, how is this the best idea ever?

"I've always wanted an excuse to sexy up my uniform. Now, I have one!" She shortened her skirt a little. Normally, I would have said she was acting like a whore and rolled my eyes at her, but for once, I was using what she said to my advantage. I, too, was shorting my skirt, wearing more makeup than usual, and curling my hair to get attention. If Xion intended to really 'show me who was boss', I needed to make sure that I was ready for her.

Kairi and I had done our nails the night before, so we were crisp and clean for the party tonight. Kairi (who was dressed a little too sexy for having a boyfriend, I might add) complimented me on my outfit before running out my door to make sure Sora was dressed acceptably. Staring at my reflection, I sighed. I knew this wasn't who I was. I normally didn't dress up like this. But, desperate times calls for desperate measures.

**bommieNATOR**

**Posted on Friday, April 15th at 8:21pm  
><strong>

**Current Mood: Hopeful!  
><strong>**Current Location: Heading out to da partahhhh.  
><strong>**Current Music: Traffic.**

_**Subject: **_**It's going down.**

I'm ready to throw everything out now.

Tonight will determine how I move forward.

Tonight will determine everything.

I hope it works in my favor.

…

_**Comments: **_

…

_**Response to Post **_**'It's going down.'  
><strong>**Posted on Friday, April 15th at 8:23pm  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**WOOP.  
><strong>**HeartyPrincess: **DO WHAT YOU GOTTA DO BOMMIE.

…

_**Response to Post **_**'It's going down.'  
><strong>**Posted on Friday April 15th at 8:24pm  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**(No Subject)  
><strong>**SuaveandSilver: **I hope so too. No more complaining.

…

_**Response to Post '**_**It's going down.'  
><strong>**Posted on Friday, April 15th at 8:26pm  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**Agreed.  
><strong>**itsmexionbiatch: **I hope things work for me too.

…

It took almost everything I had to not chuck my phone across the street. She was stalking my page and all I wanted to do was comment on how stupid she was and that she was fat and ugly and, yeah. I had so much hatred for her. Everything had just built up inside me and now it was all leaking out, one way or another.

Shoving my phone into my back pocket, I entered the restaurant. It was one of the classiest restaurants around here, but it was about to get rocked by my senior class. I noticed Kairi in the corner with Sora, waving me over. As I made my way to them, I noticed Xion was already here. Her and all of her slut glory. She had on at least three bras to make it look like she had a chest. I rolled my eyes at her and continued to walk over, making sure I had confidence.

"Pretty, Namine." Sora complimented me, and I laughed.

"Why thank you." I mock bowed and turned my attention to Kairi, who looked like she was itching to say something.

"She's here." She told me, and I nodded.

"Yeah I saw."

"Your best bet? Latch on to lover boy as soon as he walks through the door!" She joked, hanging onto Sora for emphasis. I laughed and sat down in a booth, waiting for my chance. Music pumped into my ears as I looked around. Girls were all over, taking pictures with each other, and others were drinking and having a good old time. I smiled. This was my senior year, and it was all going to end soon whether I liked it or not. And it would end on a good note or a bad note, depending on how this night went. It might sound dramatic, placing everything on a boy, but it is different when you are in love with someone. I got to experience love like a normal teenage girl, and just when I thought things would work out well for me, it all got yanked out from under me.

I turned my head to the door when there was commotion causing people to cheer. Roxas had walked through the door. (And he says he has no friends.) This was my chance. I had distance on Xion, because she was farther back than I was, and I saw her glance at me, as I did the same thing to her. Shooting up from my seat, I pushed people out of the way, not caring if they swore at me. I placed a hand onto Roxas's shoulder, causing him to turn around and smile at me.

"Bom Haru." He laughed, and I pouted. I had grown accustomed to him teasing me, and when he stopped I thought it was odd. So I was actually happy that he said that.

"It's Namine." I laughed, shoving him slightly. "Kairi and Sora are on the patio, wanna go out with them?" I asked. I wanted to get him as far from Xion, as fast as possible.

When we got to the porch, everything fell into place. The four of us relaxed around each other, making small talk and eating our fill. We had even goofed around and played some games. The boys ended up wearing our bows and Kairi and I wore the boys' ties. I kept Roxas's loosely tied around my neck while Kairi finally stopped caring what she looked like and tied it around her head.

"I'm going to grab a drink." I said, in the middle of a laugh. I pushed myself out of the chair and made my way inside to the soda fountain. As I grabbed an empty cup, I noticed the large group of girls gathered around the fountain. Moving my jaw in an irritated motion, I looked up to my side. I came face to face with Xion.

"Why are you wearing Roxas's tie?" She asked me with a snippy tone.

"Why do you think it's his? All boys wear these."

She smiled and crossed her arms. "I know my best friends' tie."

"Oh, big accomplishment." I said with sarcasm. "You know, being his best friend isn' the best thing."

"The best relationships start out as friends." She countered.

"You're not a friend, you are a whore."

She made a disgusted look before running a hand in her hair. She took a look at the girls around her who didn't look much classier than her. She started to walk past me, out to the patio. Going to tell Roxas, I presumed.

"It's easier to walk away than fight for what you really want." I called to her, catching the attention of surrounding people. "You like him so much, right? Why not stand up for yourself. You make yourself seem so tough on the internet." I knew I fucked up as soon as I spoke, but I kept my cool. I didn't want her to know that I slipped, making it known that I knew about her posting on my blog. By this time, we had alerted Kairi and the others from outside, and they too were watching us.

"At least I can walk away from confrontation!" She screamed back at me, the volume of the music going down and the volume of our fight going up. "I'm not some whiny ass bitch who complains on the internet all the time! At least I'm honest to people's faces, instead of lying about who I really am, bommienator!" She screamed loudly, causing my to freeze.

It was like time stopped. There was a lump in my throat that I couldn't swallow. Kairi's face was blank and I couldn't figure out what she was thinking. I panicked, looking around for Roxas, but I could not find him. I saw him only a few seconds before, and now I didn't see him. Whispers started among the crowd as people realized that I was the bitch that talked about them on the internet. I was the two-faced liar. I bit my lower lip as Xion smiled in victory. I wouldn't cry. I refused to cry.

The world around me became blurry as Sora grabbed me and took me out the front door.

**tbc.**

* * *

><p><strong>HELLO! You may notice the format is different. I got a MacBook, so I'm still waiting until I get a decent writing program. But, anyway I hope you liked this chapter. I never intended this to be long, so we are almost 34 through the story! Also, a few things I read in the reviews! :) I'm happy that someone noticed that I'm a Guilty Crown Fan and how I alluded to that. Also, forgive me, I forgot who said this, but No-I am not Korean. I am just a proud lover of all Asian Culture. **

**Hit that review button!**


	9. Every End of the Day

It's times like these that I am thankful for my best friend. I wasn't even aware that he was bringing me back to my room. My mind was blank. I lost all touch with my senses. It was only when I realized that I was in sweat pants and a hoodie that I had my basic functions still. Sora was holding me as we sat against my headboard on my bed. I hadn't let the tears fall just yet. My eyes were wide as I stared straight ahead.

"Sora, what happened?" I whispered. "What just happened?"

"Xion is a bitch, that's what happened." He told me, stroking my hair. I bit my lip to stop the tears.

"Now everyone knows. Kairi, Roxas, everyone." I balled my hands into fists, causing myself pain. "They all know how much of a fake, asshole I am!"

"You're not a fake, asshole." He told me, and I pulled away from him, glaring. I wasn't mad at him though. I was mad at myself.

"Yes I am! And now Kairi will hate me, especially because you are here with me instead of her. She will hate me that I didn't tell her. I am a horrible person. I even talked bad about my best friend. She won't ever forgive me!" I sobbed, sitting at the end of the bed now.

"She will forgive you, Nam. Just give it some time." I pulled a pillow close to my chest and buried my face in it. I thought about blogging about how upset I was, but then I remembered-

That's what got me into this shit in the first place.

* * *

><p><strong>bommieNATOR<br>**_Chapter Nine  
><em>Every End Of The Day

* * *

><p>After Sora took me back to my dorm, I hadn't seen him. He would send me texts every so often, but nothing more. I asked him to leave me alone. I think the only time I got out of my bed was to shower or eat. I stayed under the covers, wallowing in my own self pity. I screwed everything up, and now Xion looks like the good guy. I guess she was all along. Compared to me.<p>

I refused to look at my blog. I probably had a lot of hate comments about me. I didn't think it would help me feel better. As I was pulling on my uniform, I was dreading the stares that I would get. I knew, I just knew things would turn out badly.

Taking one last look at myself in the mirror, all I saw was a blond girl with puffy eyes and dark circles. I didn't care about looking nice anymore. Roxas probably hated me now too.

I went to my first class early so I could sit down first. That way, I could put my head down and ignore the death glares. The halls were loud as usual as I stacked that days work on the corner of my desk. Pulling out a piece of paper, I began doodling, drawing pictures and writing letters that didn't mean anything. The teacher didn't bother to talk to me. Maybe they heard too. Kairi walked in next and hesitated a bit when she saw me before looking around for a different place to sit. She sat on the other side of the room, stealing glances at me every so often. I refused to look at her. I didn't want to show weakness. That just wasn't like me.

Sora came in a bit after that, giving me some coffee, to which I called him a sweetheart before he went to sit near Kairi. Sipping my coffee, I flipped through my planner. I had a few tests this week and then there was Kairi's big birthday bash this weekend, which I assumed I was uninvited to unless I heard otherwise. It was at once of the nicest clubs in the city and I was planning on picking up all my gossip there. I guess I'll have to throw this profession down the hole. I had an urge every second to pull out my phone and blog about how pissed I was at myself, but I stopped. Because then I would just get comments about how I should feel that way. And I didn't need these people telling me that.

Xion walked in to the class with her lackies behind her. She had a grin on her face wider than I had ever seen it. She laughed loudly when she saw me, causing her 'friends' to laugh as well.

"Cut it out, Xion. It's not like your ass is any cooler since this weekend." Kairi snapped on her. I thought she would turn around and smile at me, but then I realized she wasn't. She just hated Xion enough to call her out. I knew it wasn't for my benefit, but I still thanked her in my head.

"At least I have real friends." She sat down in her desk with a laugh, pulling out her makeup. Roxas strolled in after than, making eye contact with me. At first I thought he would sit with me, since he stared at me for a minute, but again I was wrong. He took a seat next to Xion, although he ignored her most of the time. Class hadn't even started and I couldn't stand being here. I stood up, bag in hand and walked past Xion's desk to leave class.

"Look's like gossip girl can't handle the pressure." Xion laughed, causing others to laugh. I gritted my teeth and turned around to face her desk. "What?"

I pushed her desk over onto the floor before walking out of the classroom. I didn't even care to stop when the teacher told me to. I walked all the way back to my room before changing from my school uniform to dark jeans, a white tank top, and my leather coat. I didn't bother to mess with the rest of me before I grabbed my purse and headed out the door. I was stopped a few times when people asked me where I was headed to on a school day, but at this time, I didn't even care if I got suspended. I had to get off campus for a while.

There was a small child's park a few city blocks from the school. I took my time to head over there and sat on the swing. Gripping the chains on the swing, I dug my feet into the wood chips. I know I shouldn't but I had to blog. I whipped out my phone.

**bommieNATOR**

**Posted on Monday, April 18th at 8:10am**

**Current Mood: Fucked  
><strong>**Current Location: Memory Lane  
><strong>**Current Music: Does it even matter?**

_**Subject: **_**I don't think you care.**

I'm pretty sure you all hate me.

Don't worry, I hate myself too. You guys aren't the only ones.

I'll just disappear for a while.

Ciao.

…

_**No Comments Have Been Posted Yet**_

…

I blew strands of my hair from my face. Twisting and turning in the swing, I was making myself sick to my stomach, but that was the least of my worries. I didn't really know what to do with myself. I had left campus without permission, so as soon as I set foot back there, I would be confined to my room. So going back was out of the question for now. I twisted around to face the city. There wasn't much to do this early on a Monday. So I chose that I would stay here until later at night.

At least, that was the plan before a certain someone showed up.

"Sora what are you doing?" I shouted, standing from the swing. "You are going to get in trouble."

He laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, your blog post worried me, so I came to make sure you weren't going to do anything stupid."

I rolled my eyes at him, wrapping him in a hug. "I'm glad you care, at least."

"Kairi does too, she just is having a hard time processing everything."

"She knows you are here right? You aren't sneaking around and getting me in deeper shit?"

"She knows." He said, taking a seat in the swing that I was sitting next to previously. "She actually told me to come. Xion flipped shit when you knocked over her desk (which was funny as hell, by the way), and Kairi defended you as much as she could."

I held in a slight chuckle as I sat back down, swinging back and forth lightly.

"So, what are we to do now that we are free from hell for a bit?" Sora asked, pushing himself into a higher swing. I tapped my chin in deep thought.

"Let's leave." He stopped suddenly, eyes wide.

"What?" He asked me.

"I've always wanted to see your hometown. And I have always wanted to see a beach. Kill two birds with one stone." I suggested.

"You're talking playing hooky for at least the rest of the week!" I winked at him. He sighed.

The plan was a go.

**tbc.**

* * *

><p><strong>HIT THE REVIEW BUTTON PLEASE<strong>


	10. Electric Shock

**bommieNATOR**

**Posted on Monday, April 18th at 3:45pm**

**Current Location: TRAIN  
><strong>**Current Mood: Feeling better  
><strong>**Current Music: Chuga-chuga-choo-choo**

_**Subject: **_**Not that you care**

Although this shit happened, I can't hide it anymore, so what is the point from hiding on the internet? All of you know who I am by now.

So-I'm going on a trip.

No school, no nothing.

I'm going to see my best friend's hometown and see the beach.

I'm not avoiding all this drama.

I just need to figure out how to deal with it.

…

_**Response to Post '**_**Not that you care'  
><strong>**Posted on Monday, April 18th at 4:10pm  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**Nam.  
><strong>**HeartyPrincess: **We will talk.

…

_**Response to Post **_**'Not that you care'  
><strong>**Posted on Monday, April 18th at 3:47pm  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**It's more of a crashing sound, the train.  
><strong>**Keywieldersky: **I still can't believe you haven't been to a beach.

…

_**Response to Post '**_**Not that you care'  
><strong>**Posted on Monday, April 18th at 4:13pm  
><strong>_**Subject: Ha.  
><strong>_**itsmexionbiatch: **You're right, no one cares.

_**Response to '**_**itsmexionbiatch'  
><strong>**Posted on Monday, April 18th at 4:15pm  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**Double Ha.  
><strong>**bommieNATOR: **then why are you reading my blog?

…

_**Response to Post '**_**Not that you care'  
><strong>**Posted on Monday, April 18th at 4:30pm  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**(No Subject)  
><strong>**SuaveandSilver: **So, the real you comes out. Congrats.

* * *

><p><strong>bommieNATOR<br>**_Chapter Ten  
><em>Electric Shock

* * *

><p>"Why are we doing this?" Sora complained as we neared his hometown of Destiny Islands. It was surrounded in water.<p>

I guess that makes it an island.

"Don't you want to make your best friend feel better?" I cooed, making him roll his eyes at me.

"Of course." He answered. Score!

The train pulled into the station and Sora led me out and we headed towards the beach. He told me that his house was on the shore line, so we could go to the beach whenever we wanted. When he was away at school, his parents went to visit their parents, so we had the whole house to ourselves for the week that we were staying there. He complained on getting in trouble the whole walk there, but I told him I would take the fall for it. If I wouldn't get suspended for talking shit about students and staff on the internet, I sure would for this.

That doesn't matter though.

What matters right now is having fun with my best friend at his beach house!

"It's so cool!" I said, walking into his home. It was large, like I expected, but it still had a homey feel to it.

"Thanks. My parents worked hard for it." He shrugged, leading me up the stairs. "You can stay in the guest room. You can also borrow my mom's clothes. She is literally your size. She's a tiny woman."

I laughed. "Thanks, Sora." I hugged him. He was the best friend of best friends for this. He is better than a best friend.

He was a super-mega-ultra best friend-friend.

Yeah.

There wasn't much to do since Sora's house didn't have cable. He was flippin' rich and he didn't have cable. What is up with that? So we made our way down to the beach, since I had never seen one. The only places I had ever traveled was the cities in Korea and here, including going to school.

"It's so beautiful." I said, listening to the sound of crashing waves. I fell back into the sand (which I would regret later, since sand is a bitch and gets everywhere). "I could sleep here."

"Wait until sunset. It's beautiful out here." Sora crouched down next to me, his head nestled in his hands. "What are we going to do for a week?"

I thought for a long while about this. "We can eat, sleep, swim in the ocean…um, and cause trouble!"

"We are already in trouble, Namine!" Sora shouted, disappointed with my answer.

"My point, darling." I said as a matter of factly. "It's not like we can get in any more."

He shook his head at me.

"So we shall go eat food, swim, party, drink, and be teenagers!" I shouted, jumping up, throwing sand all over Sora. He coughed and spit it out.

"I regret all of this."

He knew I would get my way.

* * *

><p><strong>bommieNATOR<strong>

**Posted on Tuesday, April 19th at 2:20pm**

**Current Location: Beach  
><strong>**Current Mood: Happy  
><strong>**Current Music: Onedari by Kyary Kyary Pamyu**

_**Subject: **_**Much better than school**

Ditching is healthy. Everyone should try it.

I'm feeling better.

Ish.

…

_**No Comments Have Been Posted Yet**_

...

"I thought we were supposed to be having fun." Sora said, standing in his pajamas in my doorway. I was wrapped in a blanket in the guest bed in the corner of the room on my phone.

"It's too cold to swim. And I'm not hungry." I complained.

"Get your ass up." He yelled. I stuck my tongue out at him. Pulling the blanket all over my body, I hid inside of my make-shift cocoon. "Fine, you leave me no choice."

I wondered what he was talking about, but I figured it was nothing until two ice cold hands had a grip on my ankles. They were pulling me from my safe zone and I didn't like it.

"Dammit Sora! No! I don't wanna!" I kicked and screamed but it was useless. I was losing.

I don't remember Sora being this strong.

"Sora, why in the world-" I stopped in my tracks and looked up at the person who pulled me out from under the blanket. I couldn't even stop myself before I launched onto them.

So many feelings.

"Kairi!" I yelled as we toppled over. "Why are you here?" I was near tears.

"Do you think I would miss out on all the fun?" She said with a serious tone. I looked back at Sora for verification that she was actually here and he just smiled from the doorway. I looked back at Kairi.

"Aren't you mad at me? Hating me for lying to you?"

"Of course I am!" She shouted back, shocking me. "But-I'm not going to let that ruin our friendship. We will just take it one day at a time and get past all this."

I squealed, tackling her again.

"Don't hide anything from me anymore!" She yelled and I nodded vigorously. "Now-get your ass dressed. We need to have fun."

* * *

><p>I am not a morning person.<p>

I learned that when the excitement of waking up with my parents to make breakfast wore off.

Kairi wasn't a morning person either, so I didn't have any female support backing me. Although yesterday she got me out of bed and we played in the sand with Sora and went out to dinner, Kairi is no help to me this morning. She is passed out in Sora's room after doing god knows what. Sora is awake and well downstairs but I made it absolutely clear not to bother me before noon.

And it's only three in the morning.

I groaned and I listened to Sora walk back upstairs and close the door behind him. I assumed he was just now going to bed.

Why in the world was I awake at this ungodly hour? I wanted to kill something! That's when I remembered the list that Kairi and I made the night before. It's wasn't anything special, just some things that could help us make everything go back to normal and the world not hate me. I shot out of bed, now fully awake and creeping into Sora's bedroom. Kairi was discarded all over Sora's bed, still in the clothes from the night before and Sora made a ball of himself in the corner of the room.

"Hey Sora," I whisper, nudging him in the arm with my elbow. Millions of things to say run through my mind while I watch him slowly pull his head up from the nest he makes with his arms.

"What?" he answers sleepily. He blinks a few times and then turns fully toward me. "Yeah?"

I smile, and I can see the slight grin on Sora's face start to fade really quickly. "Uh oh, Namine, I know that smile, and I _know_ good things don't come out of it," he started, scratching and rubbing his face in irritation.

I roll my eyes. Liesss. "That's so not true, besides, just hear me out," I pause for a minute to make sure he's listening. "What if I told you that Kairi and I came up with a way to make things go back to normal…" I start, The smile growing wider. He was now attentive.

"I don't care what it is, count me in."

"Really?" He was agreeing unconditionally. Weird.

He nodded.

We pinky-swear on it since shaking hands is for losers.

**tbc**

* * *

><p><strong>HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON!<strong>

**I appreciate all the support, guys! Honestly. **


	11. Lollipop

"I really hate this game." Kairi said.

"So do I." Sora agreed.

"Stop complaining." I told them.

"I hate this game so much, I'd rather be in school!" Sora kicked the Monopoly board away from him, pouting.

"You guys are just upset that I am winning."

"It's cause you cheat." Kairi said, setting down her things as well. I figured this game was over.

"What else are we supposed to do!" I complained. "It's two more days until Friday."

"Oh, Friday." Kairi sighed. This was all part of our big plan.

"We can shop for all we need. My parent's left their credit card." Sora shrugged, holding up his wallet.

"Sora-did I ever tell you that you were my soulmate?" I asked him.

* * *

><p><strong>bommieNATOR<br>**_Chapter Eleven  
><em>Lollipop

* * *

><p>We took Sora's family car to the shopping center near the center of the town. Because Sora lives on the beach, it was quite a distance, but it was still a pretty drive. Kairi knew her way around well, because she also grew up near here. I envied them. Having such a wonderful place to live in and being able to stay there with the people they grew up with.<p>

As we pulled into the parking lot, Kairi started bouncing in her seat. "This is going to be so much fun. You don't even know."

"I don't even know?" Sora questioned her with a laugh.

"Nope!" She told him, getting out of the car, pulling out the shopping list. She handed it to me as she got the cart and I climbed inside of the basket part as she pushed me inside the store. Sora hit is forehead. For once, we were acting dumber than him. I think he was embarrassed to be with us.

"What is the first thing?" Sora asked, looking over at me. I scanned the list.

"We need to get an assortment of pop." I told him, directing Kairi to the drink aisle.

"No alcohol?" He asked in a hushed voice.

"Someone else will bring that. I am sure of it." I rolled my eyes. He is so oblivious sometimes. Kairi picked tons of different flavors off the shelf, and some I had never even heard of before, and threw them on my lap. Times like these I was thankful I wasn't a boy.

"Now what?" They asked me.

"Food."

"No shit." I rolled my eyes at them. They didn't need to be so rude. Kairi literally wrote down food. It wasn't my fault it was so vague.

"Let's get chips, stuff to barbecue, and uh-pizza. Lots of pizza. People love that shit." I said, trying to move the cart to the frozen food aisle. Kairi made us go get the chips first, much to my distaste. I didn't like chips too much and Kairi loves them. So we spent a lot of time in that aisle. She sent Sora so get things to barbecue, and then we had to wait for him because he would have probably gotten lost if we moved. Once we got to the pizza aisle, I was so happy. There were so many different kinds to choose from and I didn't even have to pay for it. By the time we were done and pulling up the register, I forgot that I needed to get out so they could bag everything, but I was buried underneath a mountain of groceries.

"Namine, you are an embarrassment." Kairi said, helping me out of the cart.

I laughed.

* * *

><p>"You're not sitting in the cart this time." Sora told me as we entered another store to buy decorations. I pouted as he picked up a carrying basket instead of a cart. Kairi laughed at me, due to the fact that I was acting like a child.<p>

"I hate you Sora." I said, walking in front of them both, heading down the aisle with all the streamers. I was going to go ape-shit crazy with all of these streamers. I love streamers. "What colors?"

"Well-to stick with the theme, let's get red." Kairi said, throwing some packages inside the basket.

"How does that go with the theme?" Sora asked her, just as confused as was.

"I dunno, red seems like a warning color."

"We aren't killing people." Sora laughed.

"Well, Namine's reputation was killed, so it's fitting." Kairi shrugged.

"Thanks." I scoffed, and Kairi just shrugged. I knew she was right. It was fitting. I threw some more into the basket, as well at balloons and plates.

We payed for the things that we bought at the second store and headed back home. We didn't have to set anything up until Friday morning, so we still had to figure out how to occupy ourselves that night. Sora had a nice house, yeah, but it was so nice that it was boring. We couldn't even play tag because we might break something. That had me slightly worried about having people over, but I promised to put all the fragile stuff in a safe place. I put all the decorations in the room that I was staying in and went back downstairs. Kairi and Sora were all cuddled up on the couch, so I hung back a little, not wanting to get in the middle of that.

**bommieNATOR**

**Posted on Wednesday, April 20th at 5:21pm**

**Current Mood: Single  
><strong>**Current Location: Sora's  
><strong>**Current Music: Lollipop**

_**Subject: **_**Announcement.**

So, I know a lot of you either hate me, don't really care, or have something to say.

And instead of hiding behind my computer screen that I have done these past few years, I am giving you all a chance, no matter who you are, to say what you feel to my face.

Friday night, at Sora's house, there will be a party. There is a possibility that you will get in trouble coming out this far, but if you really want to say something to me, then you'll come. It will be at 8 o'clock. Bring whatever you want to party with.

I'm done hiding.

…

_**Comments:**_

…

_**Response to Post '**_**Announcement'  
><strong>**Posted on Wednesday, April 20th at 5:25pm  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**(No Subject)  
><strong>**SuaveandSilver: **I'll be there.

…

_**Response to Post '**_**Announcement'  
><strong>**Posted on Wednesday, April 20th at 5:26pm  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**Okay.  
><strong>**Orange&Watermelon: **I'm coming.

…

_**Response to Post '**_**Announcement'  
><strong>**Posted on Wednesday, April 20th at 5:29pm  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**YES  
><strong>**ihateSeifer: **a reason to party AND meet you!

…

_**Response to Post '**_**Announcement'  
><strong>**Posted on Wednesday, April 20th at 5:31pm  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**Oh wow.  
><strong>**itsmexionbiatch: **you are just asking for an ass beating.

…

_**Response to Post '**_**Announcement'  
><strong>**Posted on Wednesday, April 20th at 5:35pm  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**(No Subject)  
><strong>**HeartyPrincess: **OMG IM SO EXCITED.

…

I noticed that Roxas didn't comment on the last few posts that I had written. He hadn't spoken to me since the weekend before at the party. I was a little worried, because I had feelings for him. And all of them will probably mean nothing now. He probably hates me like everyone else. He is probably in Xion's arms right now, all pissed off at me. I missed him, even though we just started talking a little while ago. I had feelings for him for six years. I couldn't just ignore the feeling of longing to see him.

Seeing Kairi and Sora cuddling on the couch didn't do much to ease the pain in my heart. I knew I couldn't have a chance with Roxas after this. Pouting, I walked upstairs and started the shower.

**tbc**

* * *

><p><strong>You guys don't know how hard it was to not include Roxas in these past few chapters. UAJKF. Anyway, thank you for the support yet again. You make me all happy when I see how many people enjoy my work. I know, these past few chapters have been short, but there isn't much to write about until the next chapter. Also-I know i had been messaging back and forth with some of you and I stopped recently. Life just is happening to me now. Haha, so I rarely remember to check that stuff. I write and upload and get off sometimes. I apologize! I still love you guys! And sorry for any errors. I don't have time to edit this chapter.<strong>


	12. I Don't Care

"God hates me." I said, rolling off the couch.

"Get up and get ready. The party is in, like, three hours." Kairi yelled, throwing a pillow at my head. I whined, and complained. It was fucking storming outside. STORMING. Who in the world would come all the way out here in a storm? It's like, someone is trying to tell me that this is a bad idea and they are trying to get me out of it.

"What's the point?" I pouted, looking up at the half dressed red-head. She scowled at me.

"So-we can have fun and get past all this drama shit. The school year just started!" Kairi told me. I stuck my tongue out at her. "Don't make me come over there and pick you up. What if Roxas shows up?"

My expression darkened. "He hasn't even spoken to me since then. Nor has he commented on my blog. I think he hates me, so what is the point?" I told her. Honest-I have not heard a word from him in almost a week now. We were going along good, even if I was in the friend zone, and now it is complete silence from him. Like before. Only now he has reason not to talk to me.

"Negative Nancy, much?" Sora called from the kitchen. "Ven is coming. He's our freaking gym teacher. I'm pretty sure Roxas will show up too."

What the hell? Was the entire student body AND staff coming to this party?

"Get dressed! I even brought you my favorite, form fitting, white mini dress!" Kairi told me.

"Did you plan for a party when you came out here?" I asked her.

"You can never be too sure, Namine."

* * *

><p><strong>bommieNATOR<br>**_Chapter Twelve  
><em>I Don't Care

* * *

><p>Kairi brought me her precious ivory fitting dress. It was one shouldered, which made me love it even more. I was still in a bad mood, but I put on a smile for Kairi. She did this for me, skipping school and everything. I didn't want to ruin it for her.<p>

I sat down in front of the mirror, currently making my hair wavy. I didn't really know what to do. All the energy I had about today just came crashing down. A part of me didn't want to do this, but the other half of me told me to stop being such a bitch and get it over with. I knew I had no choice either way. People would show up tonight, yell and scream at me, telling me how much they hate me, and then party the night away. I knew that and I expected it. But, I wasn't really running from that. I was running from the heartbreak I would feel when I didn't see Roxas. I just had to tell myself that I didn't care anymore.

"That dress looks really pretty on you." A voice said from behind. Turning, I saw Sora, who was buttoning up his shirt with a smile on his face. I laughed slightly.

"Thanks, bud. You look nice too." He popped his collar, which made him look like a loser, and turned to go look for Kairi.

I sat in the room until I heard guests coming in. I guess I was staring at the wall longer than I thought I was. I blew some hair out of my face, accepting the fact that I caused this and I had to deal with the outcome of tonight. Whether it went good or bad, I had to accept it.

**bommieNATOR**

**Posted on Friday, April 22nd at 8:00pm**

**Current Mood: Eh.  
><strong>**Current Music: Gee by Girls' Generation/SNSD  
><strong>**Current Location: Guest Room**

_**Subject: **_**It's time.**

The party has started.

It is time.

Let it out.

…

_**No Comments have been posted yet.**_

…

Taking a deep breath, cause I knew this could only end in disaster, I opened the door and headed down to the living room where the party was being held. I didn't expect a lot of people to show up so early, but I was wrong. Almost half the senior class was present already, chatting, drinking, etc. Some stopped their conversations to look at me while other just ignored my presence. I scanned the crowd, looking for Roxas. As I thought, he wasn't among those here. I was about to grab a drink and hope I forgot everything until a brunette walked up to me, a smile on her face.

"Namine!" She said, startling me. I looked at her, confused. "It's me, Olette. We had class together a few years back."

Oh, sweet, adorable Olette who always focused on schoolwork. She was sort of a goody-two shoes, the kind of girl I portrayed myself to be.

"Oh, that's right. Hey." I said awkwardly, worried that she would lash out at me, though I don't remember gossiping about her.

"I just wanted to say, don't worry about all this stuff." She shrugged. "All you were doing is saying what others say in private. Everyone is equally as guilty as you are then, that's the way I see it." I smiled softly at her.

"Thanks, Olette."

"Plus," She pointed behind her to a loud, blond haired boy. "You gave me the courage to finally ask out Hayner!" Upon hearing his name, he turned, walking over, a cocky smirk on his face.

"Who, me?" He laughed. "Namine-you're an internet legend. Don't let those bitchy ass people bring you down!" He held up a fist. "Even Riku likes you, though he won't ever say it." I had to laugh at that. These two were bringing up my spirited more than I thought they would. I was worried that they would yell at me and call me immature.

"Besides, no one likes Xion. She's the one we all really hate. Her calling you out like that." Olette said in a hushed voice. Xion was standing a few feet away from us, glaring at me as much as she could. I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes at her.

"Well, thank you." I told them both.

Kairi and Sora joined the three of us a few minutes after that, joking and handing us drinks. Sora also dragged Riku over, forcing him to say that he enjoyed my blog, no matter how much he tries to deny it, and the six of us grouped together for the beginning of the party. I was happy. I also was shocked. I did not expect people to actually enjoy my blog when sometimes I actually talked crap about them. Ven, Roxas's older brother, even came over and laughed at me (pure fun, I hope) and told me that he and Aqua had in fact gotten together and Terra was taking it pretty well. Even my teachers seemed okay with it all. It was the opposite of what I planned this party for. I planned it so people could tell me how much they hated me, not how much they liked me.

"Don't you just feel like the celebrity?" A prissy voice said from behind me. I didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. Kairi's expression darkened as she eyes focused on the person. Turning my attention to the dark haired girl, I crossed my arms with a smirk.

"No. Actually, I just feel a whole lot better thanks to you." I said. "I guess your plan backfired on you."

"Yeah-no one actually liked that you called Namine out." Olette spoke up from behind me.

**Xion: 0  
><strong>**Us: 1**

"No one likes a bitch who calls out others for their own satisfaction." Kairi growled from behind me, defending me like a best friend should.

**Xion: 0  
><strong>**Us: 2**

"Did you think it would make you more popular? You were wrong." Sora said next.

**Xion: 0  
><strong>**Us: 3**

I love my fucking friends.

"I'm still ahead of you though, Namine." Xion sneered. "Though you might have your pathetic friends, the one person I knew you were hoping would defend you didn't. Where has the boy that you have been in love with for six years been. hm?" She really went that low.

**Xion: 999,999,999  
><strong>**Us: 3**

"Low blow, Xion." Sora told her, a glare on his face. She shrugged.

"Let's face the facts, where is he? Where has he been when you needed him most?" Xion said with a laugh.

"Not with you." Kairi called back. She rolled her eyes, and kept her attention on me.

"Did you really win?" Xion started again. "I'm not an idiot. I saw you looking for him. Do you really think he'd show up after figuring out who you really are?" She laughed. I was two steps away from punching her in the face. I looked at the ground, holding back a laugh.

"I hate people like you the most." I said to her, though I was looking at the ground. "At least I never pushed people down. My past can't be erased. I was bound to get caught. But I never called people names or demeaned them." I growled at her.

"Yeah well-" She tried to have a come back, but my hand acted on it's own, going full force for her face. The room got quiet as I slapped her. She held the spot where I hit it, it turning red beneath her hand. A look of shock was written on her face.

"Grow the fuck up. I made mistakes, but I'm not going to wallow in self pity. I'm going to make things better. You, on the other hand, like to push people down so it helps you! Just get over yourself." I yelled, pushing past her to walk out the back door. I had to leave the party, knowing that tears were welling up in my eyes. I couldn't control them. I walked all the way down to the shoreline before I sat down in the sand, pulling my knees to my chest and burying my face in my hands. My body shook with silent sobs. The sound of the crashing waves was doing nothing to calm me down. I heard the sound of sand being crunched beneath shoes, but I didn't look up. I didn't want Kairi, or Sora, or whoever to see my face. Before I knew it, they were in front of me, crouched down just as I was. A hand placed itself in my hair, ruffling it.

"I'm sorry." My eyes widened at the voice. I was frozen. I couldn't even look up, but if I did, the person would see my wide eyes. "Avoiding you was wrong. I don't know what I was thinking."

He was here. He came.

That realization caused me to cry again. I heard him sigh as he wrapped his arms around my body. His head was on my shoulder, and I could hear his breathing in my ear.

"Don't cry." He said, his lips brushing against my ear, causing my to blush. "I'm so sorry."

I lifted my face from my hands, and it was then that I saw how close he was to my face. Worry was etched into it as he saw me. His hand reached up to tuck some hair behind my ear and to place a hand on my cheek.

"Roxas…" I said in disbelief.

**tbc**


	13. Day by Day

"Roxas!" I held him back, tears streaming down my face. "You're really here."

He stroked my hair, running his fingers through it. There was regret in his voice, and I sure as hell hope so, leaving me alone like that.

"I'm so sorry, Bom Haru." He said, reverting back to what he used to call me. "I shouldn't have abandoned you like that. I just-I didn't know what to do when I found out it was you. I didn't realize your feelings-"

I totally forgot about professing my love for him on the internet. Shit. I pulled back, eyes wide, slightly in fear. "About that-"

He let out a sexy laugh. "If I was bothered by that fact, do you think I'd come here?"

What?

Oh, he had a point.

"So does that mean that you like me too?" I asked him shyly. I mean, if Roxas actually liked me, I'd feel so much better about all of this shit. I wouldn't even care if everyone hated me.

"Bom Haru…" He sighed. My heart dropped. Of course he didn't. I'm just reading into things to much. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes-oh. What? Are these lips? Oh. Roxas is kissing me. I pulled away out of shock. "What?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You-I-oh." I smirked, grabbing his cheek and pulling him in for another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>bommieNATOR<br>**_Chapter Thirteen  
><em>Day by Day

* * *

><p><strong>bommieNATOR<strong>

**Posted on Saturday, April 23rd at 9:10am**

**Current Mood: Happy  
><strong>**Current Music: Kairi's snoring  
><strong>**Current Location: Sora's!**

_**Subject: **_**I bid you all farewell.**

I'm glad you all showed up last night. Whether you came to tell me that you didn't mind who I was, came to glare at me, came to fight me, or came to tell me that you're an idiot. I'm glad you came.

This party reminded me how much it sucked to drink. And wear heels. My feet have blisters and my head is pounding. But that wouldn't stop be from blogging. That was the funnest time I have had in a while. I'm glad I threw that party.

Speaking of blogging, this is the last post you will see from me. There isn't a point to blog anymore since everyone know who I am. I can just say everything in public now. I'm glad for the past six years you have read my blog and I am thankful for your support, even after all of this bullshit.

I'd like to thank my best friend Sora. He knew it was me from the beginning. He supported me and also teased me. But, without his help through all the tough times, I wouldn't be in such a good place now.

My best friend Kairi has all the reason in the world to hate me. I lied to her to her face about who I was. And I regret that. But, being the amazing person that she is, she forgave me and stood behind me when everything went down.

And Roxas…let's just say after six years, my blogging finally paid off.

Annyeong!

...

**Comments:**

…

_**Response to Post '**_**I bid you all farewell'  
><strong>**Posted on Saturday, April 23rd at 9:12am  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**BITCHES  
><strong>**HeartyPrincess: **HELL YES I WAS MENTIONED! I love you Namine. I'm so glad everything worked out in the end.

...

_**Response to Post '**_**I bid you all farewell'  
><strong>**Posted on Saturday, April 23rd at 9:14am  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**Strange  
><strong>**Keywieldersky: **Dammit, Namine. My house is trashed. You are helping me clean this morning, in pain or not! I find Xion's silence oddly unsettling. I mean, sure we whipped creamed her, locked her in the bathroom, and then kicked her out when it started to rain again, but still…

_**Response to '**_**Keywieldersky'  
><strong>**Posted on Saturday, April 23rd at 9:15am  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**Not.  
><strong>**bommieNATOR: **No, not really. I mean, she just learned her lesson. What else can she do to me? She doesn't have my information gathering skills to ruin me. Besides, does she want to fight me at school on Monday? We all already have detention, believe you me.

_**Response to '**_**bommieNATOR'  
><strong>**Posted on Saturday, April 23rd at 9:16am  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**Shit.  
><strong>**Keywieldersky: **You had to remind me of the shit we have to go back to.

…

_**Response to Post '**_**I bid you all farewell'  
><strong>**Posted on Saturday, April 23rd at 9:18am  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**(No Subject)  
><strong>**SuaveandSilver: **You're leaving the blog? Good, now I won't have to listen to you annoy me.

_**Response to '**_**SuaveandSilver'  
><strong>**Posted on Saturday, April 23rd at 9:19am  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**So sweet.  
><strong>**bommieNATOR: **Thanks Riku. I know you mean well!

…

_**Response to Post '**_**I bid you all farewell'  
><strong>**Posted on Saturday, April 23rd at 9:20am  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**NO. SHIT NO.  
><strong>**ihateSeifer: **YOU'RE LEAVING. NO SON. MY LIFE IS OVER.

…

_**Response to Post '**_**I bid you all farewell'  
><strong>**Posted on Saturday, April 23rd at 9:22am  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**Thanks.  
><strong>**Orange&Watermelon: **Thank you, Namine. Your blog has helped me over the years. I'll miss this.

…

_**Response to Post '**_**I bid you all farewell'  
><strong>**Posted on Saturday, April 23rd at 9:24am  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**Romance and Crap.  
><strong>**Lucky13: **Yeah, um. I don't know what to write. At least you'll be paying attention to me now and not the blog! I mean, as I am writing this, you are scrolling through it. I'm standing here shirtless for craps, sake! You like me that much? Right.

_**Response to **_**'Lucky13'  
><strong>**Posted on Saturday, April 23rd at 9:24am  
><strong>_**Subject: **_**WHAT.  
><strong>**bommieNATOR: **You're shirtless-holy hell you are. Screw the blog. Hello Roxas.

...

**TOP THIRTY THINGS I SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE LEADING UP TO THIS FIRST MONTH OF SCHOOL**

1. Taking Advanced Chemistry.  
>2. Drinking alcohol when I know I can't handle it well.<br>3. Never cleaning the fish bowl.  
>4. Not showing Roxas that I enjoy dancing.<br>5. Causing a scene in class about the smoothie machine.  
>6. Getting a tardy because of it.<br>7. Not taking a chance to flirt with Ven.  
>8. Even though I'm with Roxas, I missed my chance to tap that.<br>9. Making Roxas upset with number seven and eight.  
>10. The fact that I didn't sign up for after school activities.<br>11. Not taking pride in my Korean heritage.  
>12. Taking Advanced Chemistry.<br>13. Not having a social filter.  
>14. Wasting my time on someone like Xion.<br>15. Not caring about my appearance until this year.  
>16. Not joining drama, since I'm a good actress.<br>17. Ditching school for a week this year.  
>18. My parents are probably so upset.<br>19. Asian parents.  
>20. Not recycling.<br>21. Wasting time in gym class.  
>22. Becoming friends with Sora.<br>23. Writing number 22, because Sora is amazing and I love him.  
>24. Not taking a blow off class this year.<br>25. Not buying pretty underwear because now I have a boyfriend.  
>26. Not having money.<br>27. Creating bommieNATOR out of boredom.  
>28. Hiding it from Kairi.<br>29. Waiting forever to tell Roxas how I felt.  
>30. Throwing this party. It was a bad idea. I mean, look at this mess.<p>

...

"You know-this is all your fault." Sora said while we sat on the train back to school. I pouted, crossing my arms.

"You had fun didn't you?"

"That's not the point. We are going to get in so much trouble." He told me. I waved him off, wrapping my arm with Roxas's.

"You worry too much." I laughed as he glared at me. He knew we would get in trouble. What did he expect? A welcoming back party?

"On the bright side, everything turned out okay!" Kairi cheered, high fiving me from across the aisle.

"Yeah it did!" I smiled.

When we arrived back at school, all of us were immediately put into our rooms, just like the rest of the senior class. That Monday morning, the principal called us all down to the auditorium for an assembly about rules and that shit. Everyone who left to come to my party was blamed for the whole senior class getting in trouble. We had a ton of rights taken away from us. But it was completely worth it to see Xion's bruised face that morning and to have Roxas's hand in mine.

Sora was pissed off at me, but at the same time was glad that I was happy. Kairi didn't even care that the rest of our senior year would probably suck. She said this was the most fun that she had had in a while.

* * *

><p>Sitting on the smooth floor of the dance room, I pulled the uniform sweater around my body. I stared at myself in the mirror, remembering everything that happened in this past MONTH. It was all in a month that everything came crashing down. It was a build up of six years worth of crap that caused this all to happen so fast. But I am just glad that it is all done and over with. I don't have to worry about the blog, or worry about Roxas not talking to me, or hiding my true self from anyone. I would be who I am.<p>

And what better place to start the new (or is it original?) me than in the dance room? It was the first place Roxas and I shared a real conversation.

"Yo." I heard his voice chime from the doorway. I smiled, waving him to come over to me. He snorted. "No way."

"Why?" I whined, slamming my hands to the floor.

"I want to see you dance." He smirked, crossing his arms. I let out a laugh, a huge unladylike laugh.

"You're funny." I snorted. I was still embarrassed.

"Come on, Bom Haru."

I pouted before walking over to the docking station where my MP3 player was being held. I shot Roxas one last hateful (loving) look before I scanned through my music. Turning on a specific part in the song 'Change' by Hyuna, Staring straight into the mirror, I followed the beat of the music, mimicking her dance moves that I saw her preform on television. It took some breath out of me, since it was a fast paced dance, but I danced the best I could, my hair completely disheveled when I was done. I ran my hand through my hair, pushing it back with a smile on my face. I glanced at Roxas, who clapped.

"That was amazing." He told me, walking over to give me a hug.

"You're amazing." I said, blushing.

He took my face in his hands, leaning his forehead on mine. With a smile, he slowly came to down meet my lips. Before he could, however, I gasped. He looked at me with confused eyes.

"I forgot to disable comments on my blog!"

**fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed it! I really loved reading your reviews and I appreciate all of you. I have a new story idea in the works, so be on the look out for that one! Thank you all so much! I love you guys! I'd post a new story tomorrow, but it's my birthday! Anyway, Ja Ne!<strong>


End file.
